Names
This List is a compilation of Names from Middle-Earth, either from Tolkien's books or from secondary works (i.e. the MERP modules).Some Middle-Earth Languages are very well devised while others are either just fragments or not worked out at all.So several of these lists are disputable.For example the Avarin and Nandorin Lists encompass elven names that seem obscure or seem to incorporate elements that are of non-sindarin and non-Quenya origin and might be Avarin or Nandorin, the final choice has mostly been made for geographical reasons (Names from Mirkwood and Belfalas are more likely Nandorin or Nandorin-influenced than Avarin).Other Lists were made by conjecture, either because the bearer of a name belonged to a specific culture or the name has strong similarities in Sound and spelling to a name from a known language, for example Names from Enedhwaith that were obviously of non-sindarin and non-welsh origin but have similarity to Names of Persons from the People of Haleth were guessed to be of old Gwathuirin (i.e. Halethian) origin. Adûnaic Names (Black Númenóreans, Dúnedain) Female: Adîruphel Adûnaphel Akhôraphil Amîn Andramîn Ardamîn Arophel Avradî Azra Azrabêl Azranû Azrubêl Daramîn Gamîn Gimilnitîr Imralis Imramîn Imrazil Imrazin Inziladûn Inzilbêth Irazil Miriphel Mûrabêth Omîn Raduphel Rhomîn Rozilân Sakaladûn Sakalûrê Tâna Tara Taramin Ûndaphel Zamîn Zimradûn Zimrahin Zimrakhîn Zimraphel Zîrabel Zîraphel Zîrphel Zîrubêl Male: Abattârik Abdakhil Abrazân Abrazîr Adrahil Adrazar Adrazôr Adûkhôr Adûnakhôr Adûnahil Adûnavar Adûnarik Adûnazil Adûntarik Adûrazil Agandaur Agâr Aglahad Agrahil Akallazôr Akhôrahil Alarik Alukhôr Amân Amrahad Amrahil Amrukhôr Ankhathôr Ankorahil Aphanuzîr Aradhil Arahad Arakhôr Araphôr Arbazân Ardukhôr Arimûr Arkhâd Arkhahil Arkhâzil Arûn Azakhâd Azalamir Azalthôr Azrabêlo Azrabêlôhin Balazôr Balzathôr Banazîr Barazôn Belekthôr Belzagar Belzazar Borathôr Borazôn Camrahil Celdrahil Cerizor Dethôr Dezinôr Edrahil Edorhil Erazôn Erdukhôr Farâhil Galathil Gilgôr Gimilkhâd Gimilthôr Gimilzagar Gimilzôr Gubal Haldrahir Ibâl Idrazôr Imrabâl Imrahil Imrakhôr Imralad Imralon Imrazar Imrazim Imrazôr Imrohir Indilzar Indrazôr Kalazân Kalazôr Kaldrahil Kaldûrmîr Karma Karnîn Kheldrahil Khôradûr Khôragân Khôrahil Khôraphil Lôkhazôr Lôkhuzôr Malezar Marahil Menezîr Midûrmîr Môrazar Mudûrmîr Mûlkhêr Mûrazôr Nardû Nîlardû Nîmradan Nimrugast Nimruzân Nimruzîr Nûrmîr Olrakhôr Olorakhôr Penrahil Pharazôn Pharazîr Phorakôn Radagast Radazîr Rôrik Sakal Sakalthôr Sakalûrê Sakhôr Sarkan Sarkarphôr Shakhôr Sukhôr Sulkhôr Takhûr Tamar Tarhad Teldûrmîr Telkurhâd Telkurhaô Tîrakhôr Tîrazôr Tîrkhôr Tôlmîr Tulzôr Ulbar Ulkathôr Ûlonakh Ûrzahil Zagarakhôr Zimrahil Zimrakhil Zimrathôn Zimtarik Zôkhad Zôrab Zôrakhôr Zôrakhathôr Zôrik Angmarian Names (Angmarrim, Hillmen) Female:Aer Ailin Ailbhe Aine Ailsa Ainge Airmed Ana Anu Aobh Aoife Arlend Arranan Argoen Badb Banba Bannie Banseech Bechuille Becuma Befind Beteithe Bhainnan Birog Bláth Blathnath Boann Bonnie Braedi Braig Breen Breog Brenda Breng Bri Briam Briannan Brig Brigid Brigida Brís Buann Bui Caer Cailleach Caith Camra Camrynn Carman Cassmail Cayleen Ceithlenn Cesarn Cessair Cethlenn Ciarda Cliodhna Coleen Colleen Cree Curcog Dana Danu Dern Dichorb Doirenn Domnu Dris Druis Durra Eab Eri Eriu Ernmas Etain Etan Ethniu Eithne Fachtna Fand Fea Fiachra Fionnuala Flana Flidhais Fótla Fuamnach Gaible Gillan Goibniu Goitne Grian Gullion Leanan Lian Macha Mell Mona Mong Mongfinn Rhyanne Shaleen Tughaib LiBan Macha Maga Meabel Meng Mesca Morrigan Nemainn Niamh Oicnis Righa Rigru Sadb Scathach Scathniamh Scota Sgoith Shaleen Shaneen Shee Sine Sinend Sionnach Tailtiu Tara Uathach Male: Abhean Aden Adeyn Aed Ai Aidhan Ailill Alldui Amergin Aodha Aonghas Ardal Arias Art Artrach Athair Baga Báir Balfor Balor Ban Bén Beul BicFelmas Bior Bith Bodb Bogan Braig Braiga Brennan Breog Breor Bres Bresal Brogan Brách Braes Bram Bratach Brian Britain Brogan Brogga Brug Boru Buacail Buan Buarainech Bura Cagh Cainte Cairbre Calatin Camaron Cameron Camman Carr Ce Cenn Cennaigh Cethen Cethor Chulainn Cian Cinard Claith Cliath Cluag Clúan Coire Colum Conan Conn Corann Corc Cormac Cormak Cermait Corpre Cospatric Credne Crennan Cridenbel Croggan Cu Cuag Cuistan Culainn Daedehel Dagan Daghlas Daonghlas Dar Daroc Darragh Deleadh Delbaeth Derc Derg Dergcroche Derra Devin Dian Dichu Dohe Dolb Donall Donn Dorian Dornog Dote Droca Druin Duach Dubad Dubhglas Duffy Dunadd Duran Durkin Durrick Eadon Eaghan Easal Elatha Eber Elcmar Esarg Eochaid Eoin Erc Eremon Ewan Feargus Feghail FerDiad Fergus Fiachna Figol Finn Fionn Fintan Floid Gael Gaidiar Gam Gebann Gleigal Gobhan Goiridh Gordaigh Gruan Harer Hearon Huc Iarbonel Iestin Ilbrec Indech Indui Ith Iuchar Iucharba Kalen Keemac Kennaigh Kennegh Kermac Kern Kieran Kreg Labraid Lanaigh Lann Larth Lassar Leith Len Liam Lir Lod Lodan Logaire Luachaid Luchtar Lugh Lughaid Lumban Maccwin Maeltine Magmor Malloye Manannan Maraigh Math Mathgen Measgan Mechi Miach Mide Midhir Miled Moctallan Mon-raogh Mongan Morthec Morias Muc Mulligan Múrin Neacal Nechtan Neit Nemed Nial Niall Nuadan Nuadu Ocriallach Octriuil Ogma Oirbsen Ollamh Orín Osgar Owen Partholon Portan Puil Rabach Raeda Raogh Raghnuill Raonull Riagall Roighen Róin Rory Ross Ruadan Rubb Rudrach Rudraige Samthainn Seammus Sencha Seinecaid Seinedáir Semias Sethor Shamas Sigmall Tadg Tethor Tethra Thob Tiabhal Torann Torbett Tor Tost Treon Tuan Tuirbe Tuirnen Tuirenn Tull Uaithne Urias Uruqhart Avarin Names (Avari, Stonefoots, Wood-Elves) Female: Aglarinna Amaru Anorel Ardana Ardanien Arvarien Dardarian Dardarien Calendal Canae Chalissa Chalvin Dirnelle Dorien Eanan Farlryen Farlvyen Fellmeriel Forlindaal Galathiel Ildanien Inaril Irdaal Kireil Korékalwen Lirana Lomiran Loris Lysan Mormiresûl Morwin Nargalen Orrere Presurena Pryesa Puriena Ravire Ricenaris Rilia Risil Sarkarxe Sazariel Sil Sûldun Talremis Tara Telilaen Telwen Terilaen Terisonen Tiliwini Tirial Tûn Uromiel Valsûl Vairesûl Vanyana Viorendal Welsariel Wenwalme Yáre Yavekamba Yendilwe Yorinve Male: Aaremdel Agonar Ambros Andraax Arain Ardûval Arxdukanga Aurom Balka Boah Calin Chrys Cintapher Curistel Curugond Darien Dekdarion Dendien Dulucaborn Dunsûl Durax Edolin Elerior Elmir Elor Elorion Eloro Eöl Ermon Erocil Erunil Fanar Fangli Fankil Farh Finloss Foryaren Fúkil Gark Gorsthir Gorstir Hellui Idrial Ieric Ingwa Ithloss Jirdfós Joewanga Kheglin Kheleglin Khelekar Khelurin Kläen Langon Maengrom Maengron Marwe Mirion Moraglar Moran Moru Lamthanc Laurrë Linsûl Lyrin Monarlan Morfana Morthrog Moru Mourmaelgax Muar Namu Nandar Naug Ngoldath Nomikon Nuin Nuru Olander Orcir Orfafor Oric Oroume Porllo Priclis Ralian Ranculir Randae Ringlin Rubormyrax Ruindel Selen Suldun Sûlherok Sûr Tanvar Tareg Tareyl Tarkas Tarquillan Taurclax Tawgir Telvo Teycor Tigon Torac Toreg Tredeinos T'revor Tû Tûl Túvo Ufedhín Ulcamer Ulcathul Urulooke Vaal Valglin Valkrist Vallin Valnaur Valmorgûl Varthor Verden Vilyadhol Yar Yark Yelwalor Barangilic Names (Black Men, Blacklocks) female: Amal Anbu Anorel Aûr Barsa Barw Baudana Blymiras Emûna Hîle Hirîs Lôris Nûma Rîkenaris Sankâlis Terilaen Tirla Tuurfa Ufea Ulrith Wirda Wote Wrydis Wuukais Xarbanisan male: Abûndal Abûdûr Abûshan Acark Agoth Alaca Amâv Amâvlar Apyssan Ara Arcastur Arkil Arig Arolic Arthrazoc Ascuru Bawac Bûsah Chaurka Darôk Del Derei Drûl Enabrân Eshapâr Esfûr Esamû Ferit Ge Gêl Hasâb Hathor Hembûr Indûr Ikûr Jí Kâmak Kâlin Klûth Kâla Karâg Kêrek Latrok Lesh Lô Lômiran Lômkûran Lrâna Makûbar Mâleza Mârai Mîn Môrbâta Mûhâd Mûtana Nebaraca Neslem Neula Newul Orkîr Rchâka Shâlar Shândamâl Shidûr Slûkrak Tekayay Terebor Tredeinos Trôgdor Turrimas Tûru Tuumaru Twethman Udom Ûkan Ulcamer Ulcathur Ûlcathûr Ulfacs Ûlfax Ulûgu Umbin Urlaca Ûrlaka Uthcu Ûthmag Vaks Vemtar Vendrik Voga Vonya Vorig Wimbûr Wip Y Yâzan Yeddar Yenor Yongur Zâka Dorwinic Names female: Aldena Aldie Arcatia Baba Baldroni Baradi Baromba Baumna Bellia Ben Bendretta Benisa Biarda Blakylle Cardily Daelhaelin Devana Doda Donu Dudannis Durzil Dwári Ejjena Fendi Fennil Fiolla Fionella Foseta Fosta Freke Frella Frie Fu Fuik Fulda Galori Galva Galvilya Garlana Gilen Ginfilian Giordia Gode Gorlana Gralis Haradja Henra Hillia Hruoda Jaga Jecha Jeppa Jirfelian Jirfelien Jordalla Jorga Jula Karika Kella Khillia Koldana Koleda Kondreta Kondretta Korla Lada Lado Lahra Lelya Logabath Lolla Mara Marzanna Meda Mede Modra Montia Nanguth Noralda Opinella Pertha Rathmere Reda Rhona Ricen Ricole Rogatha Selde Silvi Siwa Siwe Stampa Stefa Tardonu Uldona Vabusoa Valgavia Vallni Varlada Vila Wagyora Wella Wendi Wensche Westora Widlo Widonu Yelta Zisa Zorica Zosia male:Ailclar Asar Athello Atilik Bartaff Bartok Belobog Berstuk Biel Bog Brax Brothwen Cilis Chosum Cliven Creto Cuando Cyrus Daerthon Daled Dasron Davnos Dolgrist Drear Drekeld Drel Drexel Drusso Dudannis Dwóin Dworin Eldran Er Fano Farald Faran Fennil Filgo Flins Forgar Forlet Forrd Frec Fregin Fulius Fulvius Garannon Gargal Garth Gendo Gergeli Gerovit Gersemi Glaos Goerdo Gollo Grac Greba Grimwasa Grof Grom Haldraker Hamalf Handel Hanedin Henelena Hilic Hirforn Húwo Hylo Jall Jampett Kaidin Kaldigar Káidin Kalporin Karghiz Kelgi Konnul Korl Krodo Krulla Kurit Laif Lanios Layos Leigos Lel Levdan Lodeti Lollus Maijesk Malador Manins Marcatio Margran Mendal Mikel Mond Montag Montieff Morena Morreg Morse Moscote Múldek Nargloss Necimanig Ogel Ollonis Orlot Othelk Pallman Palol Palon Pebro Pepbro Perlan Phol Polel Porlot Pralorn Radigast Ransur Rebo Rellin Reto Rencil Rod Rolm Ruazal Rutingast Saladi Satar Sater Scorba Sethrian Stenk Stuffo Styb Sult Svelm Tavlo Thelos Tilo Turkelin Urgan Valla Vagor Voscu Vuric Wansutt Wargiz Waser Watoler Waul Wedke Wemetree Wensel Wili Winlos Winslo Wuid Vagofft Veles Yar Drûghic Names (Drûghu) Female:Aru Bûra Grûna Dîra Durga Eda Gês Igâna Kam Lhân Mon Mônu Nûrga Ora Onrî Prâga Rêta Rîgha Rûgha Sûda Sûmu Ra Tala Thena Tura Ûra Yûn Zâbi Male: Aghan Agĥar Agûnu Akaji Ari Aru Baito Balûk Bhâg Bhân Bhûran Boghan Brâm Bûran Buri Dendra Dhân Dhôr Dîn Dôb Durghân Dwâr Dwêm Dwîm Êno Fanghîn Frûm Ghabran Ghâl Ghâr Ghân Ghân-buri-Ghân Ghîn Ghûri Gor Gôr Gorghân Guri Ikana Îko Iôn Jûn Khan Khôn Khûn Khûrni Kô Krôg Lâm Lân Lôga Lôk Mîn Mori Nhâg Ôgran Oku Ôm Ombra Ôn Onak Or Ôra Ôrn Padû Pôn Pragha Prûg Rhân Reghân Shêrl Shîn Shûl Slîl Sogrân Sûm Tebîn Tômu Tica Tîga Tôri Twîr Trî Uri Ûro Edainic Names (Eriadorians, Dúnedain) Female:Acerinza Aderil Aerden Alisabel Allit Althora Amareth Andara Andarra Andra Andreth Andril Angarinna Angerinna Angrid Angrus Aramberiel Archel Ardalam Árelia Aris Arlend Arma Asgari Bassamba Bea Bela Belavanna Beldis Beleth Belvie Beocryn Beoru Beredu Bereth Beril Berillan Bessandis Birwin Borlinte Brethel Blogath Boromis Bragoluva Calamere Calimiri Civrui Clothiel Cuisan Dalam Darabeth Darana Dindamil Doramis Drualphien Duranil Durbil Eilinel Elabriel Elerína Elgarian Elmar Elmelen Elwing Emerithdil Erendis Erwien Ethudil Eudail Evonyn Faivé Fanuila Fanuile Fanuira Fargilien Fentia Fimaglariel Findumil Galadne Galwéne Gamin Gara Garadyl Gildis Gillen Gloranin Glyorivia Gysiel Haedoriel Haldarie Halharyn Halla Hama Hannei Hardadrimis Hareladrimris Hareth Harondui Helda Herinde Herthien Hidril Ialanna Immi Imorial Imralis Ioanna Iovin Íreth Iriel Jersella Kara Kerina Lamril Laurea Lessith Lintinen Lisswen Lorenda Lorianna Luinad Luinar Luinna Luwen Melabrian Meldis Meleth Melmereth Menmeth Mereth Merethiel Merle Midmin Miradel Mirenil Mirin Mirrin Mistrin Mufia Nathir Nimalian Nimphin Ninen Nísi Ohrondril Omin Oteris Othirun Palomare Pelenil Perelenna Perelindre Pyrnen Regeth Remerie Rhomîn Rian Rieldir Rinel Roane Rogeth Romin Rophire Rosithiel Selin Sernesta Sinyadal Sirin Súlanin Taerwen Taithrisán Tarbeth Tarmin Thandrain Tembrith Tenebrith Terieth Terimbel Terrien Thoril Tilmarin Tinare Tindiath Tís Toeredel Torendra Torifal Twi Uprodera Velarian Vengare Vetril Vinie Wainreth Wilhaet Wilrith Wynael Zimrahin Male:Aegach Agathor Akbulkalthir Akbulkathir Aladil Alagarn Aldan Aldurin Algan Algen Algund Allurac Alnoth Alraits Amlach Amarad Amrith Amthal Anaras Andai Andróg Andvír Angan Angelimar Angelimer Angrim Angrus Angtham Anvelig Aramath Aranhantil Arfandhil Arfanhil Argemir Arnach Avador Avanthir Aramath Arcanor Arfandhil Arfanhil Argemir Arland Arleg Arnach Artan Arthad Arvil Arvoreg Asgon Atargaen Avador Avanthir Avaor Avathion Avegil Avramil Awenahar Axardil Baga Balach Balan Balasimur Ballath Balthrod Balur Bandir Barach Barador Baragan Baragin Baragond Baragor Baragud Baragund Baraldrin Baran Bardir Barnur Barolir Bartrik Beegor Begor Behorn Behrin Belegor Belegud Belegund Belemir Belen Beletar belguinar Belvor Beneoracer Benor Beogrin Beor Beoraborn Beoracer Berair Beran Bereg Beregar Beregund Beren Berenar Beretar Berethor Bergund Bernar Beroth Bethurin Bettring Birlest Bolg Bondan Boranas Borandil Borccared Bordúmir Bornbeneor Bornegor Borodor Borohil Boromir Boron Bradir Braegil Braegol Branidor Bregil Bregor Brelam Brend Breor Bridofin Cairmach Camallin Camulion Cannal Caradar Caramach Carcamir Carisan Carthean Cathrandil Celemer Celenn Celestir Celimer Cendralion Cidimir Cimrion Clemendan Corinir Corutar Corvagin Dairuin Damar Darin Denathir Dengar Derelon Derullin Dethor Direvel Dirhavel Dolimir Doramir Dorias Dorandrand Doreorn Dregorn Dregorsgil Drinian Drómil Durag Durbaran Durgin Durig Dursevagor Durvar Eben Ebor Echarundil Ed Edacar Edalion Edgarth Edrec Egetar Eläemir Elamir Elasander Eldaravir Elgen Elgwain Elimer Ellor Eltas Emedil Enthor Eraster Ercamir Erellont Erestel Erkam Eruthimar Faladan Falatar Fallandil Fallin Falmathil Faramir Faran Faranc Farandir Farang Farandal Farenar Farren Feanion Felamar Felanor Feoran Feren Fergerin Ferrin Fienwe Fillitir Fimran Finwaren Finwarin Firigil Fondil Fordelin Fornagan Forweg Galdeleg Gallemon Galtáradil Gamallin Garan Gardeleg Garinar Gathir Gedrin Gerdon Gileador Glastanan Glastanion Glorihirin Gollodur Gondlókel Gontran Gordacar Gorlim Goromil Goron Grathian Grethor Grithnir Guidhlin Gundor Gwathvoron Hador Haenadan Haldalam Haldarion Haluir Hamrath Hamthir Hanastir Harach Harachtin Harathor Harband Hardan Harech Haran Haren Harlluinar Harnastir Hasmir Hathaldir Hathol Hathor Haurian Heledil Henderch Henthor Herumil Hevellon Hieryan Hieryon Himramir Hindrasimir Hinrel Hirgrim Holg Huadil Huithorion Hulorn Húrin Húor Ianwar Iderion Ildramir Imcamir Imdor Imisiel Imlach Imlahir Imrach Imrahil Imralad Imralion Imran Imrohir Indog Indoklâr Indor Ingar Ingold Irdamir Irhalmir Istdor Kalmag Kamalin Karan Kaw Kelin Kellir Kelvarguin Keridan Kíron Koriayan Koron Laidil Laran Larnach Larrithin Lindethin Lintoron Lith Lothand Lotharion Madril Maellin Maethor Magor Malach Malador Malan Malantur Malatan Malcidil Malestir Malling Mámandil Manthor Maran Marach Maradan Marados Marchar Marhach Marhad Marmedon Marnarin Mathed Matorn Mattanor Medhilorn Meladorn Meldir Mellas Merethorn Merisan Merithdil Merveleg Merwai Methair Methilir Methnir Micandor Mikelin Mikhael Mirëadûr Mistan Mikarel Mikel Minadil Monach Morelnost Morgomir Myarnil Nalorn Naranantur Naranatur Narmenacir Narmenacir Neldion Neldorn Nelen Nerumir Nimír Nimredon Nóm Odelard Odonil Odornel Ogar Oget Orac Orieg Orleg Orlin Ormendel Ornil Ostisen Oxradir Palan Palanthrar Palarcam Palorad Peleg Pelegond Pelledur Pelisor Pelissar Perelion Peromir Perreren Pharaphion Poronril Porothir Purion Quiacil Radhruin Ragnir Ragnor Raltin Randon Rannor Rastarin Rávabor Rellin Renadil Rendor Revorn Rhandinor Rigdarabin Ringmir Rofyr Roginor Rogir Rognir Rohtur Romer Romrin Rongnir Rulgor Rumlard Ruzarmir Sadog Sador Salan Sallan Samdir Sarador Sarbor Sarkan Serecan Sindbar Siradir Sisimmion Skrykalian Sonotor Sorandil Stalan Sulgar Surnir Talan Talbor Tamarin Tarastar Tardegil Taren Targon Tarhad Tarifal Tebbin Teghin Teirion Telagal Telagar Telchar Telinmor Terem Tfaltz Thadred Thanagrim Thangan Thangar Tharagun Tharagund Tharos Thelas Thelgrom Therge Thergor Thomer Thrangir Thilréna Thiremy Thivur Thuram Tilmarin Tindor Tírbelór Tirgarion Tonfall Tork Torvis Toryin Tossel Trannon Tregon Trel Trelas Trentan Tri Tukenil Tullam Tumach Tung Tuor Turlin Turumir Category:Languages Enedhwaithian Names (Eriadorians, Dunlendings, Stoors) Female:Alis Anna Annis Arianrhod Aranrhod Arnive Blasine Brangaine Brangien Brangwane Blodeuwedd Branwen Bron Brunwen Bryn Caelia Ceincaled Caer Celia Ceridwen Creidylad Cigfa Cordelia Danbrann Dimed Dindraine Dôn Dwynwen Egalaintine Eigyr Elaine Elyan Emerchred Eneyd Enide Essyllt Eun Evaine Fflur Ffraid Glyn Goewin Granwen Gringolet Guinevac Guincalet Gwenhwyfach Gwenhwyfar Gwennwyn Gwladys Gwydeth Heilyn Helyan Heliabel Hellawes Henwen Igraine Iseult Iweriadd Keincaled Laudine Llewen Luned Lyonesse Mabena Maine Mervyn Modron Mon Morgana Morgause Morvydd Nimue Niniane Norcadet Nwyvre Nyneve Orgeluse Parcenet Penardunn Ragnell Rhiannon Senyllt Tantalis Viviane Ygraine Male:Accolon Aedd Aeddon Afallach Afarwy Agloval Agravain Aguisant Alan Albion Amaethon Amfortas Amhar Amir Anir Antor Arawn Arn Arthur Avaggdu Bagdemagus Balan Balian Balin Ban Bedwyr Beli Belinant Benoic Bercilac Berilac Bertilac Bohort Bors Braith Bran Breten Breunor Briefbras Brimesent Brons Bruin Brunor Brute Brychan Bryttys Bucca Cadoc Cador Cadwall Calogrenant Caradoc Caradog Carantoc Cartwallon Caswallaun Catigern Catwallon Cavall Caw Cei Cernun Cestuddyn Ceu Cilydd Cisgid Cluth Clydno Coed Coel Coil Coelmar Coldomac Colgrevanc Corbenic Cormoran Cornen Cospatric Culhuch Custennin Cyllin Cynan Dagonet Derfel Dinadan Dinodas Doderic Dodinel Dodimas Dodinas Doeth Drudwas Dryan Drystan Durnure Dylan Dywel Edern Edeyr Efnisien Eigen Eliwlod Emrys Enion Epinogres Erbin Erec Esclabor Escladoc Esclados Eudolen Euog Euroswydd Feirefiz Felec Floyd Freichfras Gadarn Gaheriet Gaheris Galahad Galahault Galaor Galescalain Galeschin Garel Gareth Gavin Gawain Geneir Geraint Gildas Gilfaethwy Gingalain Glewlwyd Gorbadoc Gorboduc Gorbuck Gorbulas Goreu Gorhendad Gorlois Gormadoc Gornemant Griflet Gronu Guerrehet Gurgi Gwythyr Guinglain Guiron Gurhyr Gurlais Gwal Gwalchmai Gwanar Gwar Gwawl Gwendolen Gwennelon Gwern Gwillam Gwyn Gwion Gwyar Gwydar Gwydion Gwyn Gwythar Hefaidd Helbran Hen Hendolen Hengroen Heol Hoel Hu Hueil Huon Hywel Iago Idoc Ilberic Iltud Iolo Kahedin Kay Kea Lamorac Lancelot Landunet Lanorac Lanval Lear Leddon Leflyn Len Leodegan Leu Lionel Lisanor Llacheu Llamrei Llefelys Llew Llewt Lliaw Lludd LLwyd Llyr Loholt Lot Mabon Madoc Maelgym Maleagant Manawyddan March Marmadas Marmadoc Marroc Math Matholuch Maur Medraud Meirchion Melehan Meliant Meliodas Mellt Melwas Menu Meriadoc Merimac Merimas Merlin Minoc Mogtalan Mordred Morganoc Morfydd Morholt Morien Morvran Mungo Mynio Mynogan Myrrdin Neutres Nidd Nissyen Nudd Owain Pellam Pelleham Pelleas Pelles Pellinor Pendaran Penpingion Peredur Pesk Plo Pryderi Pwyll Rhuawn Rhudda Rhydda Rhun Rhyg Rhyga Rion Ritho Rorimac Sadoc Safir Sagramor Sanddef Saradas Saradoc Segwarides Seredic Seredic Sevain Sibroc Soredamors Styvyn Talan Taliesin Taran Tegid Teirgwaedd Teneu Teyrnon Tharadoc Thrydan Tor Tradelmant Tristram Tryffin Tryv Twy Uther Vortigern Vortimer Urien Yniol Ysgithyrwyn Yspadadden Ywain Far Easterling Names (Black Easterlings, Stonefoots, Blacklocks) female:Alcidina Brôda Channi Demîs Drâlin Drârin Drûhar Drûnin Emûla Frerîs Gimlîn Grîs Grûn Gurîm Gûrn Hanaên Hwên Jenna Kôd Kodîs Kolân Khalân Khamîs Khamrîl Klêa Kodûldis Komîs Lîli Lôrante Matêshe Mîlare Neôerna Nûis Nûris Ôerlîs Ôervîs Ômbrîl Peit Râdi Rîlena Shây Shemêre Skan Taî Taiqué Ûltor Vomîs Vrakîs Womîs Ysânda Zîrl male: Alaêk Akûta Amîs Aôn Bâs Babûga Babûta Bâk Bâlka Balrîm Bâs Bhelên Brôda Bôfor Bôhor Bormûl Chorthûl Chryâktar Daôn Darâm Darîm Darsha Demîk Dendra Drâl Drâx Drûl Drûs Dûram Hûngh Hûrm Kâw Khartûl Khernûn Khomûl Khorgûl Khorthûl Kirîan Kodûl Kômon Kraez Kûan Kwân Lakîr Lârek Lianîs Lôal Lôfang Lôkang Lôm Lôrev Lydek Mônarlan Mûar Mûl Mûral Nôm Nôn Obûsa Ôervîk Ôlander Ôndrâl Pibûl Priclîs Ranzî Rôlang Rûbormyrax Shân Shirran Shôn Shûg Sîrien Skhan Slîl Songhûl Sôngran Sorkûr Stê St'e Stên Sûr Swîp Tacher Tâko Tanûl Tamâka Tanâka Tanûk Tanûl Tarân Tâsh Teleûs Thamûl Tîda T'revor Trômel Tûan Ûlfakh Ûpo Ûl Ûlmûl Ûpo Ûtha Ûtumkôdur Vâda Varâk Vargûs Vartan Venoyê Vrâk Vôrn Vûr Wân Wêm Werûl Wîm Wôma Wômar Wômûl Wômaran Yârk Forodwaithian Names (Lossoth, Forodwaith, Stiffbeards) female:Äitisava Âmu Ansa Eija Eine Elin Ella Ida Ilma Ilta Jâna Kirsikka Mîmu Mirja Nea Nôra Ora Oskari Pinja Pirita Raija Riika Rikitsa Rûsu Saija Sana Sanelma Sini Trimani Tulisydän Ulla Untamo Vôteli Waethryth male:Aamumeren Altti Aluenda Arre Arvo Âtos Bengit Bruka Culnum Dôgrib Ekka Elämänantaja Emeli Esko Etu Frannard Grimk Gromk Hannu Häsikkä Heikki Hyvä Ruoka Ilmo Iri Isä Jäänainen Jalmari Jani Jari Jaska Juhani Jûoma Jussi Jyri Kaj Kalervo Kaleva Karhunkäsi Karhupuhka Kauppi Kerkko Kimmo Jääsilmä Lailli Laulumistaja Launo Lassi Lauri Lennar Lufsen Mainio Manu Matti Menikko Mika Niko Oiva Okko Olavi Oskari Panu Parrakas Pasi Pentti Pitää Pitkät Punakäsi Rautakäsi Sarmet Raimo Rauno Riimukäsi Rillit Sampo Santtu Tähtivalo Tahvo Tapio Terho Tero Topi Turkka Ulkô Uni Pyydystäjä Urho Urmas Väinämô Väinö Valio Vallo Valtteri Vämmä Vanhä Veistä Ville Yhdeksän Ylermi Yrjänä Halethrin Names (Haladin, Gwathuirim) female: Adein Anrea Arlenni Balbered Berma Bravile Caima Carandae Cartmel Damah Derna Elharian Eniad Ferna Fentia Fiorel Halbered Halla Hallduril Haleth Halwen Hareth Heleth Hunleth Ini Ioanna Iorinwe Merisan Merisme Miena Nedilli Ninen Nirnadel Noma Nunaib Orian Rogeth Talegi Talrenis Telethal Terieth Male: Agaldor Anvelig Arachon Arl Arnach Avranc Begor Belligel Bregor Borar Cadro Casselrim Cies Cinard Craier Cunart Daelech Dagir Desirim Dibin Dilan Dintam Divemal Dolimir Domar Dorlas Eion Eratil Fadon Forhend Freca Froithir Gaertil Galdor Galhir Galsoim Gelir Gestir Glirhuin Glorin Gluran Guthir Gwarin Halach Halamir Halatir Halbar Halbaron Halbor Haldacar Haldad Haldahir Haldalam Haldamir Haldan Haldar Haldir Haldor Haldrahir Halgan Halgad Halgon Halifor Halin Hallan Hallas Halmir Handir Harband Hardang Harec Haren Harran Hathon Heglin Helin Hirgrim Hiri Hundad Hundar Hundin Hundir Hundor Huntan Hunthor Hwain Iellec Ieroiba Ioinen Ladro Logar Maben Malatan Marn Manthor Mengron Mortaim Mungrod Nidd Nivtur Obhel Orac Orne Pordin Purfin Randi Ranil Rongnir Ruil Rulart Runil Sagroth Sargulik Sargulk Sarrelic Serecam Sevim Sispar Solofhen Strunthor Sulgar Suralic Thelor Thrydan Tigon Ulgar Varthor Walech Werlar Haradwaithian Names (Haradrim, Blacklocks, Ironfists) female:Abíra Amadicá Amadika Aména Aniá Arzá Ashantha Dégla Demarí Emuna Ianína Iezmín Múthanna Pinir Raziámin Sáleme Sámara Shabla Shamara Terdûrith Tyreath Uthanna Utantha Vígávril Vygavril Yanina Yezmin Ygana Yora Yornva male:Abit Absúmeir Acúrarí Adûmir Agár Acíl Akil Akûrarii Alcárin Alcmár Altír Amrúc Amrukh Ancirtán Ared Arim Armeirtán Armeirtän Armeithdûr Armeitdúr Ashr Aytens Banid Barás Bartéc Bel Caldúmeir Calíc Calón Caióde Caiús Caldór Calíc Camástel Carán Caríc Carnén Cathól Catúb Celót Cerrec Cíath Cirmeirnúr Coasún Conebrá Crád Crél Cunbesú Dalamír Dalamyr Damác Desinór Dúlo Esárc Esrá Falén Felés Ferít F´rtena Galán Garíc Garlán Gedron Ghasán Hannad Haríth Harúth Hasáb Hircanus Hossish Iamán Iasán Iasár Icánus Iftá Imát Incánus Iuldán Iubáir Ivíc Ierréc Incánus Iúnast Iusúl Kaldumeir Kaldurmeir Kalik Katub Khrâd Lardín Luthcán Mairán Mardát Marreth Martorin Marudír Masrá Middat Meríot Merúl Mín Morvár Murákir Musáb Nármur Nashur Nissin Omúl Opár Opor Ordún Orít Ormón Ossím Pár Qamára Qusái Rallah Ramam Relórtin Sacúr Sádin Sáid Sálem Sán Sárg Sébin Sélath Síron Sófan Súfian Súftas Súhair Súlladan Tahar Talásc Talús Tamáth Tarfil Tartás Tatás Teldunair Teldurmeir Telgír Telicur Temíloc Teníth Timmán Tólmeir Tonn Tredûrmerith Tufáil Tôlmeir Túlor Urib Urranthu Vál Valdûrmir Vandor Vángir Vargaelas Varthkur Vásnir Vilmûr Waqqás Wiátan Yashar Yobad Yon Yud Yussul Zareb Zeín Zordin Zumman Zuxzuldûr Khandian Names (Variags, Núrnians) female:Aivaizha Dagharga Neburkha Nith Ôvaizha Pavet Pêka Raisha Raizhâ Ûlruth Vîkh Vrângi Zhâd male:Akhev Alvrev Arîg Arpov Azdrionîd Asternak Azev Azternakh Azzad Baltab Balun Begûlakariz Brodvaga Gorovôd Gour Hargrog Harvâl Irbo Itâna Kanhai Kashak Keiseimu Khaliar Khâzad Khursh Khurubra Kionîd Kongiu Kunday Lûthkan Lûthku Mashak Mionîd Molluk Nazog Nazrog Nomîd Ôdavith Ôldur Olriag Ômad Ôrag Ôrig Ôron Ôvag Ôvan Ôthour Ôvag Ôvatha Ôvathar Ôthatha Ôthour Ôvan Ôzad Shakhal Tarkhân Tarôk Tormog Tûkrai Ûlthug Uonîd Ûrdrath Ûrig Ûrpov Ûvatha Ûsriev Ûthour Ûvatha Ûvathar Vâl Vakheraltan Vangariz Vargaelaz Vazev Vrônkhar Wârlog Wastaph Yotaezeimu Khuzdul Names (Dwarves) Female: Azalidûm Bâiz Bîz Drîz Drûiz Drûz Ghamûn Grîz Harnekil Ibîv Ibîz Thîz Thîzt Unkîz Zûm Male: Ardûladûm Antharakûl Azaghâl Azakhâd Brûn Brûr Bûnd Bûndugal Bhûr Daram Dhebûn Dhemîm Dîbin Drûhar Drûhor Drûhr Felagon Felagoth Felakgundu Felek Fhalagund Fûl Gamil Ghamîm Ghâr Ghîm Grûhr Grûm Grûn Gûrh Gûrn Ibîr Ibûn Ikûs Izin Karak Khain Khanli Kharni Khâzi Khîm Khîn Khîrn Khôrni Khûrni Kôl Kûl Mahal Mîm Nabûn Narag Obûn Omîm Ôrn Sharkûn Telchar Tharkû Tharkûn Tûrukûlon Ûkhin Zeddik Zigildûm Zigildûn Zigilûk Zigli Ziglûn Zîgum Zigûr Zîrak Zôdik Zodori Zôrn Zrîm Zrôr Nandorin Names (Wood-Elves, Snow-Elves, Green-Elves) female:Aithel Alm Alvedriel Amareth Ammerethiel Amnerethiel Andalónil Anharniel Annalena Annimbe Arhendhiril Ardana Arinmîr Arisiel Arophel Arthaniel Arverethiel Asduriel Augandil Auria Barandell Belaurin Berylwen Brothwen Calendal Callanin Cambragiel Cherechyana Dolwin Ecuris Edhetariel Ehlissa Elisa Elwing Eslin Faelinoth Fanari Feawe Fendome Gungliont Halharyn Havnis Hiraew Idrial Igandril Illinith Itaril Laithen Laurindel Lianna Lorfalma Mailwin Mirnil Morwin Nandelí Narmire Nellas Nimladel Nimlorel Nimrodel Nomlothel Oarwen Olain Orrere Pariel Parien Penemith Quesse Raendorie Rathmere Sarmith Simbiel Taramin Tathiné Taurleth Teletasare Terieth Tesserne Thurmeriel Tinare Tinwiel Tirwin Uruial Uruiwen Uruviel Urwendi Usulúni Uwalme Vanwarya Varien Varmaldi Vasariel Verylen Vetril Vilsinwe Viorendal Wendelin Wenirin Wenwalme Yascaire Yeadilwe Yendilwe male:Aderil Airalin Alderin Aldohir Alúdor Amadar Amalin Amroth Amrotho Ando Andoran Aramath Arcamcrist Arcamir Archam Arculaglar Arculas Arganil Argemir Arinehtir Arraer Arthanand Ascorin Asdur Astirian Atargaen Avador Avanthir Avaralas Bancadan Bannos Barandell Baraldrin Barlin Bel Belcarsûl Beldor Belearsûl Belebragon Belphegor Beoraborn Beoracer Beorn Bilinc Bornbeneor Breagla Breor Broehir Bronwe Bronwega Calamar Calandur Camaron Carihir Cariltar Celdrion Cirdas Civrui Clemendan Cogn Coibor Cyrondur Dairos Dan Daniros Danitharo Davnos Denilos Dernil Diernglir Dolgrist Dorbeorn Durlund Eglavirdan Eldran Elefandil Ellollen Elor Elorn Eroder Fain Faleriond Fanar Felardan Finculin Flinding Galad Galandeor Galion Garranon Gilim Gimli Gir Girion Golodhlir Gorlin Hanedin Heladil Heleder Henelena Herenyand Hevellon Hilvanar Hiradur Huithorion Iaugalas Irdaal Istagol Ithilbor Kaland Khelgin Lamalas Lanthir Legolas Leigos Lisgarin Lithnandir Lolindir Lomamir Londoroth Malkir Marados Melkir Mendal Morleg Namut Nardhol Nathir Nimilwen Númedur Orcobal Ordulus Orgol Orophin Opperith Paros Penrahil Perdido Pherion Ringlin Roginor Rogir Ronindil Saeros Sethrian Sovorn Sûr Talan Talin Targen Tarlan Tarminion Tarúdan Tauressar Taurnil Tawgir Tensidir Terrin Talanthir Telecil Telethal Telissring Tensidir Terelin Terendil Terision Terisonen Thalos Thanadirian Thancalion Thandronen Thangwil Tharudan Thaurung Thelas Thelos Thivur Thonnas Thorod Thraear Thranduil Tiberth Tielaglór Til Tilinias Tillanwen Tilmarin Tinindil Tiralgar Tiranir Tírbelór Tirgarion Tirithos Torqene Treharn Trelas Tuiligon Tuminir Turibor Turoth Turlómath Ualgorn Ulgar Uldros Umbor Urmadolir Urthel Uthanna Uthrin Valhad Valtramil Varnacil Varthor Velnion Verdil Veryam Yelwalor Near Easterling Names (Balchoth,Rhûn Easterlings,Wainriders, Ironfists, Blacklocks) female:Ancanli Amûrat Ayitula Allit Chinta Dûoerris Emûrath Erennis Fiolla Frella Garlana Henva Hillia Huyai Iamukha Iasala Ieppa Iula Irfelien Kadida Kaidia Kelai Mareke Meriya Mikel Mirag M'raj Rhona Shagelda Shanva Sinuphel Tuva Ucaphel Ulaphel Undaphel Valla W'ricke Yelta Yirfelian Y'rage male:Adajo Akonîd Alaup Aluap Aluenda Alûpa Amdûr Amnac Amôv Aran Aren Ari Aris Arpa Arpov Artri Ash Atakûl Atilik Avas Avos Ayric Aztaur Baisheuin Balam Balan Barakat Bascam Bassan Begli Bisc Bleda Bohlman Bom Brûdhan Calinz Chosam Chosum Coma Dasakûn Derrim Dûrthin Edgu Etha Ethacali Evit Fain Figilu Filgo Gartog Gendo Gerdo Gergeli Gizikh Gontram Gontran Gorku Gorovod Gov Gozef Gozev Grada Gradu Grallon Gras Grasti Grasty Grilic Grimling Guton Harf Harv Harizän Haurl Hesnef Hesnev Hestan Hilic Hoamurath Hodya Hossadam Huil Hurdriak Hûst Hûz Ikûs Ilsnef IoghulIorga Iuganoth Jey Kalporin Karamar Kargi Katrisel Kav Kay Kemik Khârsh Khûrthan Kilic Klalg Korl Koumiss Kub Kustig Kuzu Mahlic Makôv Makow Maraz Margoz Marig Meonid Mîonid Mira Nabin Navrati Natak Nedilli Neffar Nevido Ôgdei Ôgedei Oldur Onree Onri Orad Oran Orash Orbul Oyan Paku Palman Palol Parnelion Pebro Pôs Pultar Rên Rov Rolm Rôzi Rûdaz Sadun Samêl Selnoi Sen Sey Shârk Shakal Sharikan Sheynk Sherkôz Shorab Shorob Skog Skulif Slabu Slovas Slubu Smod Sorr Svelm Taichu Tarlo Tigkîz Tiglin Tôsti Tumna Turga Turgarin Tyoh Ukaag Ukog Ulam Ulapic Uldul Ulgin Ulor Ulrag Ulruth Ulthang Ûonid Urai Urdrath Urga Urig Urunshar Vacroz Val Vargloth Varig Vezely Viliarith Vilik Viosiol Voisiol Voscu Vurig Wafar Wargiz Warlog Wartik Wiliaruk Wiliatan Wiliazen Wumba Wylzun Xaradra Yaban Yassi Ydirak Yganoth Yobad Yoghul Yoltis Yorga Yorl Yôs Yumruk Yurin Yurmuz Zaran Zarub Zhamik Zulal Zurtuk Éothéodan Names (Rohirrim, Beornings) female: Ainwyn Ainsyn Anddraca Athelwyn Bearawyn Bearwyn Beawyn Beawynn Bémacynde Bogatung Breawyn Bronwyn Brun Brytta Burgenda Caldwinna Ceanlin Cwén Delgid Deorwyn Derne Dernwyn Doewyn Dunhed Dunnian Duri Éadgifu Éanfléd Earwanga Édgarth Edhild Édwyn Elfhild Elfled Elfwyn Emnetsun Eofore Éowyn Eorcnangild Eorthwyn Ersyn Ethelan Ethelfled Ethelwyn Feld Fennelandun Folwyn Fréa Fréawyn Frecwen Fréowyn Galsyn Gambesunth Garsegc Galsyn Gelsyn Gingra Godwyn Heldwyn Herufara Heth Hethlind Hethwyn Hild Hilde Hilfwyn Hrethe Húthwyn Hwen Hwydwyn Ideshild Idis Léodyth Léofa Léofegild Leofigild Léofwyn Leofyn Léosine Léosyn Léowyn Lufa Malbicce Mefléd Medruna Merecwén Mereláfdige Merodwyn Ósunth Óswyn Réosunth Rowena Rwyn Sargrid Séahmatha Silfrenfót Sisewyn Spearwa Sulwyn Sunthal Syndrith Théodlind Théodwyn Udhra Ure Wainreth Wet Withagild Wodegid Wesunth Withedis Withegis Wódewyn Woedwyn Wulfreda Wulfwyn Wulfrun male: Aesca Aescstan Ágendfréa Aldor Aldhelm Aldoric Aldwic Aldryhten Alfeder Alfoeder Alweterfréa Alnoth Angol Anlaf Arod Arodban Baldor Bana Banacyn Bard Baric Barlof Badarof Badohun Badomer Baldor Beldwin Béaming Barnson Bedarof Béhorn Beldor Belefleca Béma Bémacynd Béneric Béodarof Béodoric Beodred Beodric Béogar Béor Beoraborn Beoracer Beorason Beorg Beorn Beornan Beornhide Beornan Beortnoth Beortnor Beotta Beow Beowulf Beraláth Borc Bornbéneór Bláin Blanca Blodwine Borccared Braga Brand Brandson Brandsun Breca Bregla Brega Brego Bregowine Bréohere Breord Broc Bróga Brothwen Brynwicca Brytta Celwin Cara Cearold Celwine Ceola Céolwulf Ceorl Cheldric Colgrim Colthegn Creftfréa Culbert Cuthan Cuthbert Cwellanbrand Cynebur Cyneferth Cynegrim Cynwald Cynoden Cynwóden Cyrefinn Dagawud Dár Deg Degbore Degmund Degred Delgid Déagol Dene Denngar Déomer Déor Déorhere Deorl Déormód Deorwin Déorwine Deoryn Derna Dernhelm Derning Dernmod Dígol Doten Dráfend Dréorl Dricared Dúnhere Dunn Dyrfed Éadwine Eangrim Éaoden Earendel Earm Earnas Earric Ebric Ecegar Ecglaf Edgard Édhere Ednew Edrec Édric Edwin Édwine Edwilbur Edwodyn Egbert Elf Elfheah Elfhelm Elfred Elfric Elfstan Elfwein Elfwine Ellenlic Elmund Elwin Éoder Éodor Eodoric Eofor Eofored Éoforn Éogaric Éogill Eoh Éohelm Éohere Eolaric Eolcared Eolson Éomer Éomund Éor Eoraca Eorain Eoram Éorcnanwine Éordor Eorg Éoric Eorl Eorling Eorlyn Eormenlic Eorwald Éothain Éothan Éowic Éowigar Éowin Erkenbrand Erkenwald Escstan Esgelféa Etenlax Ethel Ethelstan Ethelward Fácensaro Fegerfex Falfred Fastmund Fastred Fege Felanath Felaróf Felfed Fengel Fennric Fenric Feormenric Feorna Féothan Fern Fierson Finboga Finbrand Finbrós Fingár Finhwít Flota Folca Folcmer Folcwalda Folcwine Folgar Formeric Fottred Fram Framson Frána Fréa Fraga Fréahar Fréahere Fral Fréaláf Fréalár Fréalóf Fréalor Freamund Fréawine Frar Frec Freca Frelson Fréobéort Freomung Frithugar Frithuswith Frumbarn Frumgar Frumgara Fryancyrn Furn Fulcwen Fylaric Fylric Gain Galmód Gamling Garman Gárulf Gedeling Gein Gerald Gerdric Gerdric Gerefel Gerric Gerwicca Gisel Gleowin Gléowine Godda Godric Godrinc Godwin Godwine Goldwin Goldwine Gondelf Gosling Gotshelm Gram Gréna Gríma Grimabald Grimbeorn Grimbold Grímhelm Grimlinc Grimwása Gristlung Groma Grothar Guic Gúma Gurwafrea Guthlaf Guthwin Gydda Hacsel Hethen Hafding Haleth Halfast Halfred Halifór Háma Hambold Hamfast Harca Hárceorl Hardred Hasofel Hasufel Hasupada Heda Héden Hedric Hathegn Helda Helden Heling Helm Hem Hemming Hengest Hengist Hengwin Hengwine Heof Heorrenda Heorulf Herefara Herelaf Herewulf Hergest Herubrand Herufara Herufare Herulf Hestan Hildegripa Hilderinc Hildwine Hírbrand Hirgrim Hláfod Hláford Hlafwine Hofding Holdwine Hord Horn Horsa Hówal Hréowalda Hretel Hrothgar Hryfing Huntena Hwethrinc Hygegrim Hyld Hyrned Hythwin Ing Ingláf Ingrim Ingwine Iseren Kember Láthspell Lefwin Léod Léoduth Léodwyn Léof Leofara Leofen Léofric Lirse Leothyn Léowig Leowin Letson Léofa Léowine Lodéor Methelgar Mahced Malsca Marathanc Marawin Mardsun Marhbrand Marhca Léoeorl Léored Malm Mefled Mera Mote Mott Múlric Mund Nanlocc Naric Nefa Neorth Nesan Nihthelm Nothelm Nudan Occared Octa Odharic Offa Ohtor Orald Ordgar Oreald Orgel Oric Orgol Orold Ós Ósgar Oslac Óslaf Ósric Oswidu Oswin Óswine Oswy Ottor Penda Pudda Rafe Rána Redgest Rendorric Reof Retha Retigshard Rodric Rofwine Roin Rúmawerd Séfréa Seric Sewulf Samwis Samwise Saruman Scatha Scéat Scodrad Selbym Seolfaric Sewic Sigbeort Sigward Sigwerd Sinrinc Siward Sleg Slaw Slawson Slawsun Sméagol Snotor Sorric Stam Stybb Stybba Súlwine Suneg Sunlending Swert Swéorson Sweorsun Swinsere Swithwulf Sylbrand Sylfarric Tam Thaneslag Thaswulf Thalaf Theneslag Thengel Theodgar Théoden Theodoric Théodlindáf Théodmer Théodred Théodric Théodwine Theogar Théoren Theowyrm Threr Thregar Thredgar Thunor Thurcytel Tellenduman Thrum Tirgeld Trumbold Thurgram Tibba Tíw Toki Torhthelm Tréowine Trewin Trigric Tunglawyrhte Tur Twega Tyna Uglicwulf Unell Unferth Uthwit Úthwíta Wada Wade Wadfled Wádhfréa Wefre Wel Welcyriga Wen Waga Wagageorn Waggeorn Walcnoth Walda Ward Waldfréa Ward Webba Wecca Weir Weland Welcyrge Wendrith Wesson Wessun Wesun Widfara Wídlást Widwine Wiglaf Wigstan Wilcara Wilda Wilfred Wilfrid Willéran Windfola Wisrinc Witbert Witstan Wode Wódegar Woden Wóderic Wódhére Woede Woffung Wolcenfréa Wolwin Womba Worm Wormald Wrec Wrecoth Wuduhama Wulf Wulfgrim Wulfhelm Wulfnoth Wulfrun Wullcared Wulfredda Wumba Wyden Wyldric Wyne Ymb Category:Languages Northern Rhovanian Names (Dalemen, Lake-Men, Dúrin's Folk) Female: Aisunt Astrid Attlidís Bergund Briost Borgenda Cár Daudi Dís Dumfa Durlund Edda Fenia Forndís Fulla Gunnild Hel Huld Inger Iord Iul Lofun Menia Ran Reka Retha Riggrafen Rindasuth Runnál Sárgrid Sílwin Strenia Sult Sundrid Suthtala Synrid Tala Taska Thidlind Thokk Wár Widdís Widís Wigdís Ulfris Ulfrun Urd Var Ve Vegandi Vigdís Male: Agi Agin Ald Aldurek Aldurin Alf Alfwin Allrek Alvís Alwís Anár Arn Ásgeir Aski Áslaf Áswin Aurvandil Austri Bain Báli Balli Bandur Barald Bard Bardir Bardrin Barlin Bavór Biaralaf Bifur Brand Bréf Broin Brólin Brúni Bofur Bombur Bori Bórin Bulin Búri Dag Dáin Dólgi Dómur Dori Drár Drór Dúrin Dvalin Dwain Dwálin Dwar Dwóin Dúi Einhári Eirek Elgur Eltas Farald Fegin Feldur Fili Finn Flói Fori Fórin Forn Fornold Fraelsen Frár Frég Frégin Frérin Frór Fulin Fundin Fúrin Fylli Fyllrek Gandalf Gairin Geirin Geiri Geiirrod Gelin Gerdrek Gimli Glóin Greni Gróin Grór Grórin Gullstaf Gúrin Hakon Hannar Hálrin Hamrad Hár Harald Háraldin Hárek Hárkarl Helbrand Helgi Helgin Hennar Hogni Holting Hrolfur Hugi Hugin Iarl Ing Ini Iornrek Iotungast Julson Kiar Kili Kynodin Leif Linnar Lofar Lóni Marháni Medrunár Míki Mimir Náin Náli Nár Nári Nárri Nárvi Níd Nordri Nori Ódgeir Ódrek Óin Ori Ormar Ottur Per Ragnár Ragnir Randgeir Raudgeir Raudrek Regin Rikirek Rindgeir Riudrek Rognir Rollo Rugi Runsig Rygir Sigmar Sigrad Sindri Skioldli Skullif Smaug Sudri Surnur Thár Thidgeir Thidlindaf Thidmar Thidrek Thingrek Thingrik Thóin Thor Thorag Thorifal Thorin Thráin Thrallin Thralling Thrár Thrór Thulin Thulur Tíli Uggrulf Ullerek Ulf Ulfrek Urd Uri Vafnir Várin Vasa Wardrek Welsi Westri Wiglaf Wili Wilihelm Wilimar Wilirek Wonir Yggand Old Easterling Names (Bórians, Uldorians, Shrel, Sea-Easterlings) female: Allid Aradre Bais Frella Fulda Galva Gralis Korbrild Lada Mirag Ogel Tula Ullis Widonu Vizona male:Alano Blodren Blodrin Bór Borda Borhan Borlach Borlad Borlas Borthan Borthand Borthandos Bregga Brodda Dasron Drari Falen Fregim Fregin Gartog Gol Gradda Grasti Grebba Grimling Grolin Gudda Harf Hos Khain Koma Kurtan Krulla Lorgan Lorthand Lothand Mira Mirra Obad Opor Oran Orbul Ren Rof Sen Tarfoth Tarok Thelor Tost Tros Tumna Turga Turgarin Ucas Ucin Ugus Uka Ul Ulam Ulas Uld Ulda Uldor Uldul Ulfand Ulfang Ulfast Ulgan Ulgar Ulgor Ulgin Ulor Ulrac Ulrad Ulrag Ulruth Ulwar Ulwarth Ulwas Uma Unkus Urd Urdrath Urga Urgan Vacros Wafar Warlog Wumba Yar Zaran Old Gondorian Names (Mountainmen, Coastal-people) Female:Abrin Abris Aerden Als Amaid Anrea Araet Arai Arlenui Azaer Baereten Balibogach Belanoth Bererit Berid Berkhalimur Betheal Bethlan Beus Billem Bretel Caen Caere Cea Clin Daer Derra Emacha Fecandra Gaen Gillan Grannen Heth Irn Iska Lain Lufa Mikeli Maeflad Miren Neld Onre Orden Retha Shabla Sogra Sisin Tana Tara Tasca Torbet Treva Tuva Urmae Urnae Usca Usla Venaib Vinie Warris Ygana Yganna Yoinen Yova Yora Yorinve Yornva Male: Aeghan Aenpe Agar Afar Aghoin Aidhon Aisteac Amplac Amplag Ancu Araclin Arad Arat Argan Arl Arni Avram Aysteac Baen Balian Bargur Bea Belgel Belligel Berma Bheil Bhenaim Bofa Breorch Brontring Bulda Buldar Caerch Caerd Camhach Camhan Camhed Caramach Chaem Cleg Cober Corl Cormacar Craum Corutar Crognu Cudin Denathir Dobiach Dostir Duacam Durger Duros Duvos Egwar Elanta Erastoch Fego Findar Finlong Finwan Forlong Fremdang Fumall Galf Galadach Gehdarn Geiri Gobha Goldang Gorgirich Guich Hazad Haedrech Haegu Hazad Hescen Hogo Holf Hundil Hurdil Imkel Kollan Kurf Lanhach Larras Linnad Lomenech Lomros Mach Marvu Merro Miall Micharel Mogru Motech Naum Ogmal Ogoran Om Orgaron Parnil Pesk Olanin Ormig Portan Rech Rodin Semarg Serogal Shaug Sisimmion Sogran Sogru Subud Sumil Suvac Tal Taral Taren Tarlang Tarlann Tarr Tarv Taska Teigor Thaedin Tharadoc Tharl Thebo Tigon Tiralgar Thirrio Tonekil Topi Torac Torach Torich Toran Torang Tovig Tovik Trapun Trazen Trelas Tremac Trentan Treru Tulan Tuar Tul Tun Turbith Turjomil Turukulon Ugal Ugranor Ulgar Umadoir Undarak Urchoid Urdrek Urib Urmah Vagaig Verden Vilik Virin Virloch Wailu Weriach Ygan Zafor Zeddik Old Rhovanian Names (Northmen) female:Alvira Amalavinta Ansvinta Attacausia Attahis Iska Linsvinta Lithumavi Marhsuinta Reisvinta Svintala Thiudahis Thiudalindia Thiudamarhi Thiudanantia Vairthamavi Vaurdumavi Veinasvinta Veniasvinta Vidasvinta Vidumavi Vinitsvinta Viriasvinta Vulfa Vulfhis Vulfruna male: Aivareik Akareik Alboin Ansoin Armanareik Athaulf Attagavia Attavulf Athugavia Audharya Authila Bair Baira Baurgavia Bauthila Beidareik Bogigavia Hildwini Framwini Friuhari Friuharya Gardila Guthagavia Haithila Hacila Harigast Itangast Liudareik Marhcavia Marhreik Marhwini Marhvulf Matila Odoreik Odogavia Odovacar Othalgavia Radigast Radireik Rauthreik Rikireik Saireik Saivareik Sigradivia Sigvard Skildila Thiudalindav Thiudamarhi Thiudareik Trigoreik Urila Urnreik Vaireik Vallareik Valthari Vidugavia Vidumarhi Vidureik Viliareik Vindila Vinitharya Vulfila Vulfo Vulfreik Vultreik Wacho Wamba Wutharya Wuthila Orcish and Black Speech Names (Orcs, Trolls, Men of Mordor) Female: Akht Baaaabs Blogath Broyasht Bûnd Bûrna Dumfa Dumra Eagoth Enna Furn Gelob Grûna Gûnd Hulth Ilkrûm Ilkrûn Khuzadrepa Korzh Krazgurtha Krag Krog Krulla Kurkrakh Kûrl Lûrd Lurshas Marn Moshrul Mushnag Nufshak Nurga Nurl Orash Ormat Praglag Prug Purth Purunûr Rekka Rómok Rult Saggo San Sarab Saviga Shabla Shardakh Sharzag Shelob Skessa Skrobab Skrûb Trâpûn Ufkral Ulbandi Ulgandraeth Unglob Urfa Utumkodur Male Aarlok Afrodestak Agburanar Agin Agog Agrog Agrolg Agûn Akargîn Akargûn Akth Antarakûl Araudagûl Ardagor Argdush Arkish Arkuladum Arkûlaglar Arzhtûm Ashburgnûl Ashdûm Ashdurbuk Ashdurgnul Ashkash Ashkronk Ashrak Ashturg Athrug Azdush Azgurath Azog Bairanax Bakzur Balg Balkhmog Balthrod Bân Barakat Barfka Bargûr Blazolg Bo-lagg Bog Bokdankh Boldog Bolg Bolog Bolvag Bralg Brôk Bugrug Buhrdur Bulkûpar Bulrakûr Bulthrok Bûrat Bûrazog Burgrug Burthrakh Burz Bûthrakaur Buthrakur Chaurka Cro Crugbit Dagbash Dakalmog Dancu Dankû Daumdorut Daumdurub Dôb Dogdorut Dorashug Drangû Drek Drisnak Drogoth Drurgandra Drurgangra Druzhag Dûrax Durba Durblakh Durbuhuk Durclax Durg Fang Farzh Faulrok Fektalg Fektalgh Felagrog Felgrom Fha- Fimbul Flizhpot Fornagath Foruk Fradûrag Frôm Frûm Fukhazam Gaballol Gabaloll Gajutar Gamshok Gardagd Garg Garni Gashafoc Gashbuz Gaskbuz Gastmorgath Gazmog Ghardak Gharsh Ghash Ghashlurlag Gîrakûn Goblok Golfimbul Gollum Goragâsh Gorbag Gorbla Gordúf Gorebash Gorgol Gorkil Gorkin Gormuk Gorron Gorthak Gorthog Grabstak Grachuk Gradgûl Grakhuk Grashûkh Grashur Grimbosh Grimburgoth Grinnah Grishlug Grishnákh Grizbat Groblog Grolg Grorg Gul Gulavhar Gurbash Gûrkrog Gurthlug Hagrakh Hakknash Hargrog Hukor Hurog Hushkash Huskash Ikgor Juithrech Kadakh Kadash Kalmog Karagat Kardûsh Karrog Karsh Kathog Khamûl Khrinkhak Khûrsh Klalg Klalûg Klyaxar Korlash Kraez Krashnak Krô Krob Krûpazk Krûsnak Kruxtogg Kulshodar Kur-Tuk Kurtuk Lagbug Lagduf Lagdush Laglug Larzog Lesh-Y Ligrash Log Logâz Lomaw Lug Lûgat Lugbol Lugdush Lughorn Lugronk Lurtz Lúrz Luzog Magergoth Magurgoth Makrolg Malkur Mardrash Markûl Marluk Marlurg Maroch Maugrath Mauhúr Maurmaelgax Mauthak Mogtûl Moraxar Morbâz Morclax Mordu Morg Morlug Mornadak Morthrog Mourfuin Mozgog Muar Mûgull Mûkar Mûkokun Mûl Mûranog Muzgash Nadash Naldûrgath Nargla Narkga Narlga Narzug Natak Nazog Nazrog Nereb Nordstrak Nufshak Nurgash Nûzu Obad Obirt Ognor Ogrod Ogrud Ogslap Ollog Ologg Ologûl Oologg Oomaug Orcobal Orduclax Orkamur Orthrod Othrod Plâzolg Pochak Pokhak Radbug Radgûk Rashkuk Rask Razarakh Rhugga Rhukar Rhukskâ Rôb Rog Rogash Rogrog Rugat Rugrul Ruimur Rukar Rulart Rulthak Savgak Scabstak Schleinstak Scorba Shagog Shagrag Shagrat Shagrath Shagrug Shakhôr Sharkey Sharkû Shelob Shogmog Skain Skammar Skargnakh Skauril Skessa Skoralg Skorg Skrag Sleestak Sluardakh Slugat Smarga Snaga Snagul Snakpak Snargab Sokralg Sperkstak Storlaga Strulug Sûrk Tarfuluth Tharzog Thôb Thorgur Thraknur Thralug Throkmaw Thrufgul thrugg Thrulfak Thuk Tol- Toltuk Tormog Trâpûn Trek Trogdor Trûshak Tuk Tûma Tûmag Turrog Tusk Ufgamog Ufkral Ufluk Uftak Ufthak Uglúk Ugnar Ugslap Ugtog Ukandar Uklurg Ukog Ukrish Ulbandi Ulflag Ulflog Ulgin Ulgrunk Ulkaur Ulonakh Ulthab Ulthak Ulthang Ulthu Ulthug Ulzog Umagaur Unglob Ûnk Upo Urbuth Urbuth Urdrak Urfa Urfase Urfash Urgrog Urgubal Urgurk Urmek Urnik Urudrak Uruflath Uthkû Uthlug Uthmag Utlash Utor Utsar Utumkodur Uunk Virsh Vîshrakh Volg Volog Vorazg Vorb Vorkrôbûl Vraskú Vrásluf Vráslut Vûkrôbûl Vurbôk Wedegog Wiglaf Wigwack Wirsh Wodûrishak Wûlafûrad Wuluag Wûmag Yagool Yagrash Yagûl Yarnaghk Yazhgar Yazneg Ygan Zaglûn Zaken Zakûn Zalg Zarbag Zabrag Zoshk Zûm Zurga Zurtuk Zuxzuldûr Quenya Names (High Elves) female: Aew Aiwe Alarien Alatáriel Almarian Almáriel Almiel Alquawen Altáriel Altarielle Amárië Anaire Anariel Ancalime Ánkalina Anrien Aranna Araphel Ardamíre Ardaniel Árie Ariël Áriën Arienwen Aroniril Arovesse Arsil Artafinde Artanis Arthaniel Arvaire Ascarnil Bävire Brilwen Calime Calmiriel Castariel Dorian Eariel Eärwen Earwing Eldalóte Elemíre Elemmíre Elenien Elentári Elentiriel Elenwen Elestirne Elewen Emerie Emerwen Enelye Erinti Estë Estéliel Ethetariel Fanariel Feamire Featiriel Feawen Feiniel Fendómë Findis Finriel Firiel Fui Herucalma heskil Hyarleuka Ilmarë Ilmarien Iminye Indis Ingwiel Iralussiel Irilde Írime Isilme Isilwen Istariel Istarnie Itaril Itarilde Itarille Kalamîre Kaliel Kementári Kémi Lastalaika Lauraiwe Laureyalmaya Lauriel Laurindel Lindo Lindórië Linqil Linvaire Liriel Lóme Lomelinde Lungumaqa Maia Maleriel Malquen Mánwen Margoliante Marwen Meásse Melosse Meril Merinde Míretári Míriel Mírien Mirnil Mîrwen Morfána Morelen Mormiresul Móru Morvana Namarie Nanya Nariel Narmire Nerwen Nerwende Nessa Nieliqui Nienna Nimriel Núril Ohtariel Oinen Ondolini Palandal Palomire Palúrien Qalme-Tári Quenandel Raswen Rian Rinhil Roheryn Sangavanya Saraxe Serinde Silanna Silinde Silmariel Silmariën Silmarwen Silmien Silrien Taltelemna Taltelepsa Taramin Tarbeth Tári Tári-Laisi Tarien Tatie Tauriel Telerien Telperien Telwenel Tindóme tindomeril Tindômiselde Tindúmhiell Tinnúviel Tintalle Tinúviel Tinwetári Tiriel Tirome Tirosse Tirwen Tolwen Tuilére Turinqi Turlindë Turwen Uinen Uinéniel Uiniel Undómiel Ungoliante Ungweliant Ungweliante Vairë Vairesul Vána Vanamel Vanatari Vanimelde Varda Vê Veanne Voronwen Wirilóme Yavanna Yavekamba male: Aikanár Aikanáro Ailios Ainairos Aiwe Aiwendil Alacatar Alakadaro Alandur Alatar Alcarin Aldamir Aldarion Aldaron Aldawen Aldumir Alkar Aluin Amadir Amaltar Amandil Amardil Amaron Ambaráto Ambarto Ambarussa Amillo Amnon Anaras Anardil Anárion Anaristar Anarond Ancalimon Ancantar Ancirtan Andaron Anducal Angamaite Angaráto Angomaite Ankalimon Annatar Anvegil Arador Arafinwe Arakáno Aramacar Arandor Arantar Aranto Aranwë Aranwion Aratan Arato Araval Arciryas Ardamin Ardamir Ardaron Ardûval Árie Ariël Áriën Arienwen Arkáno Armacil Arondil Artaher Artamir Artamo Artan Artano Arthorotur asfaloth Astaldo Atanacar Atanaher Atanamir Atanatar Atandil Atano Aulë Aulendil Avatan Axandil Boromíro Boronmíro Bragolmaite Calandur Calantir Calendil Calendir Calenorn Calimacil Calimehtar Calimendil Calimir Calimmacil Calimo Calimon Calin Calion Calir Calmacil Calmarin Camagal Camaron Camear Carambo Carmendil Castaher Castamaite Castamir Castarion Castimir Cemendur Cirya Ciryaher Ciryamer Ciryamir Ciryanca Ciryandil Ciryatan Ciryatir Ciryatur Círyayan Ciryion Ciryon Colmorwe Coratar Coravar Corëmor Cormacar Curotal Curufinwe Curumo Danuin Derufin Dervorin Dior Duros Eadur Eamir Eämon Eärantar Earantur Eardil Eardol Earedur Eärendil Earendilion Eärendur Earnar Earnár Eärnil Eärnur Elatan Elatar Eldacar Eldacil Eldahil Eldakar Eldamir Eldanar Eldanon Eldarion Elemir Elemmakil Elendil Elendin Elendor Elendur Elentir Elentirmo Elenwë elerosse Elessar Elesser Elmo Elulindo Elwe Elwenil Elwenildo Encalion Enel Enner Eönwë Eredur Erestor Eriol Eriollo Erion Erúdâmor Estel Estelindo Estelmo Evinyatar Falather Falman Falmar Faltar Fältur Fanar Fanatur Fanuin Fayanáro Feafuin Feamiro Feänáro Feätur Feawe Felyashono Findamir Findaráto Findegil Findekâno Findelin Findicáno Fingolma Finicáno Finwarin Finwë Finwion Fionwe Foalóke Fordelin Formennar Formenya Forodacil Forodil Foros Forvagor Fuinar Gildor Giltur Gilwe Gorgumoth Hallacar Hallamon Hallan Hallatan Helkama Herion Herucalmo Herudor Herudur Herumor Herunúmen Hostamir Huandil Huore Hyarleuca Hyarmadil Hyarmendacil Iaurloke Ilinsor Ilmandur Ilmar Ilverin Imin Imindor Indoglaure Indorildo Ing Ingalaure Ingil Ingilmo Ingwë Ingwion Inwe Íracáno Írimon Irmo Isil Isildor Isildur Isilmo Istar Istor Kalamando Kalamon Kalatar Kalimehtar Kalimmakil Kalimos Kalion Kalmakil Kanafinwe Káno Kapalen Kastamir Kemendur Kenwe Kiryahir Kiryandil Kiryatan Korekalwen Kosomoko Kosomot Kurufinwe Kurúki Kúvion Laiqalasse Laure Lauriel Laurindel Lenwë Leuke Linda Lindion Lintinen Linto Linwe Lómion Lórellin Madil Mahtan Mahtarion Mahto Mairon Makalaure Makar Malatan Malfinwe Malion Mallion Malvacar Malvagor Malwe Mando Mandos Mandosse Manwë Máraher Mardil Martano Marwe Mektar Mêlekô Melemno Melko Melkor Mendacil Menel Menelcar Meneldil Meneldir Meneldor Meneldur Menelmir Menelrama Menelrana Meneltir Menildir Methestel Mikúmi Minalcar Minalkar Minardil Minastan Minastir Mindacil Minohtar Minya Minyatur Minyon Miretar Miretar Mirifinwe Mirion Mirkano Moranar Moratan Morimando Morinehtar Moringotho Moringotto Mormakil Morrannu Morvagor Morvegil Morwe Moryo Nahar Námo Naranatur Narantir Narmacil Narmakil Nefantur Nessaron Nightingale Ninwe Noldatan Noldorin Nóleme Nólimon Nolofinwe Nornore Nôwe Nuin Númedur Númekundo Númendil Númendur Núron Nurufantur Nurwe Ohtar Olofantur Olórin Olorindel Olórion Olwë Ómar Ondilion Ondoher Ondohir Onotimo Ontolin Ormar Ornendil Oromë Orondil Ossë Ostoher Ostomir Palandor Palantir Palanwe Pallando Palvano Parmaite Parmandil Parn Parnardil Pityafinwe Pityo Poldórea Quendingoldo Quennar Ramandor Ramandur Rána Ranuin Rómendacil Rómendakil Rómendorgil Rómestámo Rúmil Rúsitaurion Russandol Salmar Sangahyanda Sangahyandim Sangahyandion Sangahyando Sangarunya Sarkarphor Sauro Silion Silmo Silwe Sindacollo Sindikollo Sindo Singoldo Singollo Solorion Solwe Sorontar Soronto Sorontur Stangasyandô Súlimo Súlinwe Sulkano Súrion Taimonto Tar Tarandil Tarandor Tarandur Tarantar Tarassar Tarastor Tarcandil Tarcil Tarciryan Taren Tarion Tarkalion Tarkas Tarkil Tarma Tarminion Tarondor Tarostar Tata Taurendil Tauressar Taurion Taurmoresar Tauron Tauros Telcontar Telemehtar Telemmaite Telemnar Teleporno Telimektar Telkontar Telufinwe Telumehtar Tevildo Thancalion Thindikollo Thoron Thorondor Thorontar Tifanto Tilion Timpinen Tindomul Tindor Tinthellon Tinto Tinto'ellon Tinwe Tinwelint Tinwerontar Tinwetar Tirion Tiriondil Tûgore Tulkas Tulkasse Tulkassen Tulkastor Tulkatho Turambar Turindo Turkafinwe Turko Turondo Turumart Tyelkormo Uin Ulmo Ulmondil Umbardacil Umbarto Umuiyan Uole Úrion Valacar Valadil Valadil Valador Valahíru Valanáro Valandil Valandor Valandur Valatar Valatúru Valdor Valhad Valkrist Vallin Valsûl Valwe Vanatar Vardamir Varthor Veandur Veantar Veantur Veatur Vefántur Vilyatir vinya Vinyaran Vinyarion Voromir Voronar Vorondil Vorondur Voronthor Voronwë Wilwarin Wilwarindil Yantolindo Yaventur Yon Category:Languages Sindarin Names (Sindar, Dúnedain) female: female:Adanel Aerin Aerinel Ailinel Ailwing Airin Almiel Alphlind Amareth Amrith Andreth Andriel Andril Anduinil Anduinil Ansil Araliniel Arallas Araneth Aranna Aranwen Ardaniel Ardanien Aredhel Arhendhiril Arin Arisiel Arwen Banwen Barathil Belaurin Belewen Bellindiel Bereth Beriel Beril Berithil Berúthiel Bethiel Bladorwen Brethil Brethilwen Brilwen Brithwen Brunwen Cambragiel Caranel Caraneth Celdrian Celdwen Celebeth Celebren Celebrían Celebriel Celebriel Celebrindal Celeserwen Celwen Cethwen Dagorlind Darien Deniel Deniel Dineth Dinturien Dior-lasse Dorien Duilas Duilwen Durmariel Edhellammen Edhellas Edhelwen Edhetariel Edheturiel Edheturiel Egalwen Eilinel Eiliniel Eilwen Elanor Elbereth Eldwen Elendril Elenien Elenril Elenuil Elfriniel Elladrien Elring Elulind Elwith Emelduin Emelien Emelin Erdîniel Erendis Ergweth Eriel Eriel Erien Erwen Erwen Esgalfea Esgalwen Esteledhel Faelinoth Faelivren Failivrin Fainahíril Faniel Fimbrethil Fimril Findóriel Finduilas Finduilas Finriel Finriel Firichal Firichal Firiel Fluithuin Forwen Gaerwen Gaerwen Galadhrien Galadhwen Galadloriel Galadriel Galadrien Galathiel Galathiel Galdrien Gilbrennil Gildis Gileth Gilien Gilmith Gilorwen Gilraen Gilthoniel Gilthonieth Gilwen Gilwen Gilweth Gim-Githil Girithlin Glindiel Gliniel Gloredhel Glóredhel Glórel Glorfinniel Glorien Glorindal Goldriel Golthadriel Gwedheling Gwerin Gwerlum Gwethil Halbered Halheryn Hallduril Halwen Hareth Harwen Heledil Hethluin Hethluin Hiraew Híriel Hiril Hirumith Hirwen Hithril Idhril Idril Inglorel Ioreth Iorhael Ivorwen Ivorwen Ivren Ivrin Ivrin Ivriniel Lalaeth Lalaith Lalaith Lambragiel Lindal Lindis Linduriel Linglorel Linvaire Loreth Losduilas Lothedhel Lothiel Lothiniel Lothiniel Lothíriel Lothriel Lothuial Lothuial Luinen Luinen Luinil Luinil Luthanna Lúthien Mailwin Mariel Marwen Meldis Meleth Melian Meliel Melloriel Meluial Mereth Meriel Meriel Merien Merien Meril Merril Miaule Mirabeth Miriel Mirin Mirwen Mithrellas Moriel Morlîn Morloth Morwen Morwen Nardiriel Nellas Neniel Nienor Nimglîn Nimloth Nimloth Nimriel Nimril Nimril Nimrilin Nimroch Ninaer Ninen Niniel Níniel Núneth Nurdiriel Oarwen Onen Orian Orodriel Orodriel Ostiel Ostie Owenl Palandal Pariel Parien Pelenwen Pelenwen Pelnimloth Pelnimloth Pelrith Penemith Pengoloth Ramloth Raniel Rian Rilwen Ringlódil Rodwen Rogeth Roswen Rothinel Saelind Saermith Seregonwen Seregwen Silanwen Silin Silrien Sirith Sirith Sulimith Talcelep Tarbeth Targon Tathariel Tathariel Thanadirian Thurmeriel Thuringwethil Tim-Bridhil Tindriel Tintoglin Tinwiel Tirial Tolwen Tolwen Túriel Turwen Unanwen Ungoliant Uruial Úrwen Urwendi Yoreth male: Adanedhel Aegnor Aelindur Aelinor Aerandir Aerhir Agaldor Agarwaen Airandir Aldan Almoth Alphros Alurin Amandir Amarath Amaron Amarth Amarthion Amarthion Amboron Amenor Amerod Amdír Amferen Amglin Amhir Amlach Ammalas Amonar Amondil Amondil Amonir Amrahir Amras Amrod Amrodan Amrohir Amrohir Amtaur Amtaur Amthol Anarin Anarod Anarond Anborn Anboron Anca Ancalagon Ancu Ancú Androhir Androhir Anfauglir Angaroth Angbor Angbor Angdraug Angdraug Angdring Angdring Angelimar Angelimir Angelion Angen Angin Anglach Anglas Angon Angon Angor Angrod Angulion Angûlion Angurth Annael Annaël Annúnlor Anrod Anvegil Ár Ar-Gûlar Arachon Aradan Aradil Arador Arafain Araglas Aragorn Aragost Arahad Arahael Arahil Arahil Aralas Aran Aranarth Arancil Arandor Arandost Aranel Arangar Aranil Aranion Aranion Aranrúth Arantor Aranuil Aranuir Araphant Araphôr Arassuil Arasuil Arathorn Arathornion Arathur Aravir Aravir Aravorn Araw Arbragol Arcambion Arcamcris Arcamir Archam Arcondur Ardagor Ardagor Ardagor Ardal Ardamir Ardehir Ardol Arduin Arduin Ardulion Ardûmir Ardur Arfin Argaldor Argeleb Argeleb Argemir Argil Argil Argirion Argirion Argon Argonui Arhuan Arithir Arlaith Arleg Arleg Arluin Armagor Armagor Arminas Arminas Arnil Arothir Arroch Arthad Arthael Arthelion Arvedui Arvegil Arveldir Arveleg Asardil Ascarnil Asgil Asgon Asgon Aurandir Auredhir Aurgondril Balar Balcam Balcmeg Baldaerion Baldaerion Balendil Balglin Bandir Bandring Baragond Baragorn Baragud Barahir Barahir Baramor Baramor Baran Baranglim Baranor Baranthir Baravorn Bardir Barendil Barfindil Barin Barithil Barlin Barmacil Barmir Barmir Barngor Barnur Barthalion Bauglir Baugron Baugur Belatar Belathir Belcha Belchamion Beldir Beldor Belecam Belechael Belechor Belecthor Belecthor Beleg Belegcam Belegdur Belegol Belegor Belegorn Belegorn Belegûr Belegurth Belemir Belengol Beletar Belethorn Belgor Belgor Belion Beradan Beratar Bercar Bereg Bereg Beregond Beregond Beregor Beregrond Berelach Beren Beren Berendur Berendûr Beretar Berethor Bergil Bergil Beringol Bethlam Bethurin Bladorthin Blodrin Bodruith Bolcar Bor Bordumir Borgil Borlach Borlad Borlas Boromir Boron Borondir Borothor Borthand Brandir Brandir Bregalad Bregil Breglor Bregolas Bregonar Bregor Bregor Brelam Brethil Brethildur Brilthor Bronweg Bruithwir Calaglin Calardan Calardan Calarhir Camamir Camargil Camarod Cambal Cambragion Cambragion Cambragol Cambragol Cambre Cambril Camesgal Camlan Camlin Camlir Camlost Camril Camrin Camring Camring Camrinir Camthalion Camthalion Canadras Cangalen Carach Caradhras Caradras Caraglin Carambor Caramir Caran Caranfin Carangil Carangul Carangul Caranor Caranthir Caranthir Caranthor Caranthor Carathir Carcaras Carchamir Carcharolch Carcharoth Carmagil Carmathir Carmil Carnathir Carnen Carnendil Carnendol Carnil Carnil Carnion Carondor Carthoron Carthoron Cauril Celafaroth Celahir Celandur Celarin Celdrion Celebdil Celebduin Celebendil Celebendil Celeborn Celebrim Celebrimbor Celebrin Celebrindol Celebrindor Celebring Celebrith Celedhrig Celedhring Celedhring Celedil Celedur Celedur Celefarn Celefaroth Celegorm Celegorn Celemenegil Celemir Celemir Celendur Celepharn Celestir Celgor Celgor t Celthoron Cembalas Ceren Ceril Cerin Cethwen Ciramir Cirband Círdan Cirdas Cirdas Cirdor Cirdur Cirdur Ciril Cirion Cirion Cirith Cirlos Cordof Cornen Cranthir Cranthor Cristion Cúforn Cugalen Cúgalen Cuin Culgor Culnandor Culwen Cumarth Curmegil Curonweg Curuband Curubor Curucam Curucam Curucarn Cúrudil Curudol Curudur Curudur Curufin Curugon Curugond Curugond Curulam Curulam Curunír Cusereg Cusereg Cúthalion Cúvagor Cyrodur Daedhel Daeron Daeros Dagir Dagnir Dagnos Daimord Dairoin Dairon Dairuin Daldin Damgorn Damrod Dancú Danel Darin Darion Darlas Daron Daron Daruin Daurin Delimorgoth Delin Delu Denethor Denithor Denweg Derufin Dervorin Dhuilin Dieraglir Diernglir Dimcú Din Dindal Dindal Dínendal Dinrohir Dinrohir Dintur Díor Dirgon Dírhael Dírhaval Dirhavel Dírhavel Dirhoel Díriel Doranir Dorelas Dorlas Draugluin Dregorn Drengist Drogil Drondor Du-finnion Duilin Duilin Duin Duin Duinhir Dunhir Dunsul Durbaran Durlhach Durlin Dúrmegil Earadan Ebarthon Echad Echorion Echorion Ecthelion Edennil Edhel Edheldur Edheldur Edhelion Edhellos Edhelmir Edhelmir Egalmoth Egalmoth Eglor Egnor Egthelion Eladar Elan Elaran Elbenil Elberil Elberin Elbin Elboron Elbragol Elbragol Eldairon Eldathorn Eldebeth Eldún Eldûn Eledhser Eledhwen Eledrial Elefandil Elegar Elegost Elemir Elenduil Elenfaroth Elenuil Elfrith Elgwain Elladan Ellendel Ellon Ellu Elor Elorn Elphir Elred Elrohir Elrond Elros Elrún Elthor Elthorn Elthoron Elu Eluchíl Elulin Eluréd Elurín Elvir Emelbar Emeldir Emeldir Emerdan Emerdan Emergir Enadar Encabion Ender Enerdhil Enthor Envir Eradan Eradan Eragol Eramion Eranoth Erchamion Erchamron Erchamui Ercharmion Erchirion Erdil Eregdur Ereinion Erethón Erhamion Erhir Erhuan Eridor Eriol Ermabin Ermabrin Ermabwed Ermabweth Ermegil Ermithdin Eroch Ervorn Esgaldil Esgaltur Ethelden Ethelion Ethrog Evromord Faelivrin Faenor Falacar Falan Falassion Falastir Falastur Falathar Falather Falborn Faleriond Fangluin Fangorn Fanuidhol Fanuidol Fanuidol Faradil Faragon Farahail Farahail Faramir Farandir Farang Faucarach Feabor Feafuin Feagoth Feagwaith Feagwath Feagwath Fëanor Felagon Felagoth Felagrog Felagund Feren Fereveldir Ferevellon Fhalagund Finarfin Finarphin Finbor Finculin Findarfin Findor Findur Finglas Fingold Fingolfin Fingon Finhenlach Finlachen Finlas finnion Finrod Finrún Finvain Finweg Fladrib Fladrif Flinding Forgil Fornaeth Forweg Fuingurth Fuinor Fuinur Gaerandil Gaerdae Gaerendil Gaerhuan Gaertil Gaerweth Gaerys Galad Galadan Galadan Galadar Galadhelion Galadhil Galadhil Galadhon Galadhor Galadlin Galador Galahir Galantir Galatar Galathil Galathir Galavir Galbar Galborn Galborn Galdor Galdor Galfaroth Galhir Galion Galion Gallor Galmir Galweg Galwen Gamlost Gandil Gandring Ganthring Garron Gaurhir Gaurhîr Gaurin Gaurthuring Gelimar Gelimer Gelin Gelind Gelion Gelir Gelmir Geluin Gethron Gil Gil-Estel Gil-Galad Giladan Gilbarad Gilcúdor Gildor Gilgalad Gilglin Gilgôr Gilim Gilrána Giltur Girion Glaurfindel Glaurung Glindûr Glingol Glirhuin Glóranar Glorfindel Glorinadan Glorinion Glorinion Glórnaur Glorund Glorwendel Glorwendil Golamir Golasgil Goldang Goldor Goldor Golfin Golfinweg Golodhlir Golodhros Golradir Gondil Gondil Gondlammen Gondring Gonmegil Gorin Gorin Gorion Gorion Gorlim Gorlin Gorlin Gorlos Gorron Gorthaur Gorthol Gorthû Goth Gothmog Grithnir Grithron Guiar Guidhlin Guilin Gul Gular Guldumir Guldúmir Gulma Gulthuin Gundor Gungliont Gurth Gurth Gurthlug Gurtholfin Gwaedun Gwaehir Gwaeron Gwaewar Gwaihir Gwaihir Gwairon Gwaiwar Gwanûr Gwindion Gwindion Gwindor Gwindor Gwinhir Hadhod Hadhod Hadluin Hadluin Hador Hadorion Haerandir Halamir Halbar Halbarad Halbarad Halbaron Halbor Haldacar Haldamir Haldan Haldir Haldor Haldorion Halgon Halin Hallamon Hallas Halldir Halmir Halrin Halweg Hamthir Handir Harathor Harband Hardan Hardang Hargon Harluin Harluinar Harran Harwain Hathaldir Hathol Hatholdir Helgor Helim Helin Helluin Helvorn Henderch Hendolen Hendor Henthor Herendil Herion Herluin Heruvorn Hir Hiraer Hirforn Hirgon Hirgon Hirgond Hirgrim Hirion Hirion Hirluin Hirvegil Hithril Horluin Huan Huandil Huinen Huon Huor Huor Hurin Húrin Iarwaeth Iarwain Iaur Iaurloke Ifant Ilfiniol Ilfrin Ilfrith Ilu Imdor Imindor Indor Inglor Ingold Ior Iorhail Iorlas Ithilbor Ithilmir Ithilnir Ivann Karkaras Keleborn Kelegorn Khelekar Labadal Lachglin Lamhir Lamril Landroval Langon Lanthir Legolas Leucaruth Lhachglin Lhachglin Lhandroval Limlach Lindion Lindir Lindor Lindor Linglor Linmir Linmir Linsul Lirin Lisgarin Lissuin Lithuantir Lolindir Londil Lorindel Lórindol Lothand Lothirion Luin Luinar Luindol Luingurth Lungorthin Mablosgen Mablost Mablui Mablung Mablung Maedhros Maedron Maedros Maegdros Maeglin Maeldring Maelor Maenros Maglor Magor Maidhros Maidros Mailgond Mailrond Mainlos Malador Malantur Malbeth Malborn Malcam Malcam Maldring Maldring Malegon Malegorn Malengil Malgalad Malgil Malgolodh Malion Mallin Mallor Malloriel Malloth Malloth Malréd Malthon Malthon Malvagor Malvegil Mánfréa Mánfridh Manthor Maradan Marados Marborn Mardin Marendil Marendil Marhir Maroch Megil Meglin Meladorn Meldin Meldir Mellas Melrandir Melrandir Melros Mendal Meoita Miaugion Midhroch Minuial Mirborn Mirborn Mirenil Mirimon Mirion Mirnil Mithlor Mithlor Mithorn Mithrandir Moradan Moradan Moraglar Moranar Morelen Morfuin Morfuin Morfuin Morgalad Morgalad Morgon Morlammen Morlhach Mormael Mormagli Mormaglir Mormegil Mornaur Morthaur Morthaur Morthu Morvagor Morvegil Nan Nandir Naragond Nardhol Nargalen Nargil Nathir Naug Naugladur Naurdil Naurdil Neithan Neithan Neldorn Nencar Nendol Nenduhir Nendur Nendur Neranir Nerdanel Nimanaur Nimglin Nimhir Nimhir Nimros Ningarach Nórin Nuinor Nûrmîr Núron Odrodreth Ognor Oin Ondilion Oradan Orbragol Orchal Orchaldor Orchaldor Orcobal Ordulus Orfin Orlin Ornil Orodan Orodhil Orodlin Orodreth Orondil Orontor Oropher Orophin Othrondir Othrondor Padathir Palan Palandir Palandor Panthael Paros Pedraug Pelador Pelandor Pelandur Peldûr Peleg Pelegond Pelendor Pelendur Pelenil Pengedhel Perelion Perhael Perhail Perion Pherhael Pherion Radhruin Radhruin Radros Raenar Ragnor Ramdal Ramdinor Ranil Rannor Rathgil Rhandir Rhimdir Rhogorn Rimbedir Rimhil Rimion Rincar Rincar Rinel Ringlin Ringlódil Ringmîr Ringnor Ringór Rochallor Rochallor Rochon Rodin Rodnor Rog Ruingurth Ruingurth Runnor Sador Saelbeth Saelin Saelon Saerol Saerol Saeros Saldan Sammathar Sammathar Sammathir Sammathir Sarador Sarbor Sarmith Sauron Selin Seregon Seregon Seregon Seregul Seregul Silamer Sindingul Sirandir Sirendan Siriondil Sirnaur Sirnaur Sirrin Suldan Sûldan Sulduin Suldun Sulroch Sûlroch Talan Talathorn Talathorn Talin Talion Tarain Tarandur Taranir Tarannon Tarminion Tarthalion Tarthalion Tathar Tatharim Tatharin Taurendil Taurion Taurnil Teiglin Teiglor Telchar Telcrist Telegorn Terelorn Tergon Thalion Thang Thanga Thanga Thangar Tharannon Tharos Thauron Thelas Thelon Thelos Therdil Thergor Thilgon Thingol Thondir Thonnas Thontur Thordil Thoril Thorluin Thorn Thorndor Thorntor Thorod Thoron Thorondil Thorondir Thorondor Thorondur Thorongil Thoronion Thorontar Thorontir Thorontur Thorturnion Thoruth Thorúth Thû Thurin Tiberth Tindingol Tindor Tinfang Tirdolen Tirgil Tirgil Tirin Tirithos Tirluin Tirrin TIrwin Torfir Torgir Torhir Tóril Tórin Tuan tugor Tuor Tuorthin Tuorthin Tur Turambar Turgon Turgon Turin Túrlin Turluin Turmen Turmir Turmir Turumir Udalraph Uial Uialgorn Ulband ulbang Ulbor Uldor Ulduin Ulfand Ulfang Ulfast Ulgin Ulgond Ulthang Ulwar Ulwarth Umagaur Úmarth Uner Úner Urgost Úrin Urthel Vagor Vagor Valadan Valmorgûl Valnaur Veandir Wethrin Ylmir Yssion Western Rhovanian Names (Woodmen, Hobbits) female:Adaldrida Adallinda Adela Adelheid Alswinda Amala Amaleswinda Ansegard Ansetrude Ansewinda Ariberta Aster Audofleda Aunegilda Basina Begga Benechilde Berenga Bertha Bertrada Brunegilda Burgundefara Childegard Childegund Chiltrude Cilla Clothild Cunigunda Dirn Dreuchara Emma Engelberga Ermengard Ermengilda Ermentrude Esuntha Fara Fastrada Freda Fredegild Fredegonde Gambaswinth Gambeswinda Genofeva Gersvinda Gisela Grimalda Gude Gudelinda Gudula Gunda Gunturna Marhsuntha Mechtild Menelgilda Nantechildis Oda Odalinda Olphruna Osmonda osuntha Othegart othogard Plectrudis Radogund Regisuntha rehehild rehosuntha resuntha Reusewinda Rica Rosamunda rotha Rothaide rotharis Rotrude Segis Silosuntha Swindala Theudeberga Theuguld Theudelinda Theudemute Theuderada Ullis Uphelb Waldrada wamalasuntha Wessuntha Widusuntha Willa Withgilda Withidis Wuthgild male: Abbo Adalbert Adaldag Adalgar Adalgrim Adelard Adelbard Agobard Alberan Alberic Albert Alboin Alderic Albewin Alderin Aleric Algen Allowin Angilbert Anno Ansegisel Ansewin Arbogast Arcolph Arol Audowin Augimund Augismund Baldolph Bandobras Basso Bauto Bavo Behren Behrin Behring Beneric Bergrand Bern Bernabalth Bernard Berneprand Bernebrun Berno Bernegar Bernolph Bero Bertin Besso Boffo Boinan Boinand Boso Bovo Broco Brogo Brunehaut Bruno Carloman Carol Carollo Charibert Chelden Chiarald Childebald Childeprand Childeric Childewin Childilo Chilperic Chlodomar Chlodomir Chlodowig Chlothar Chrodegang Chrodehar Cunimund Cyr Dado Dagobert Deinwín Dodo Dolewin Dulomar Drogo Ebbaric Ebbo Eben Eboric Ebroin Ebrolph Ecegar Edwilber Einard Elgerd Elgert Elimar Emme Emmeran Erchenwald Ermenfred Eroder Euric Eutegast Everard Faramond Fardolph Faro Ferdibrand Ferdinand Ferumbras Feuderic Fileric Filibert Filigrim Filibald Filibrord Filihad Filihelm Filiric Flambard Flodoard Folcard Folcemar Folcomer Folmar Fortinbras Fosco Franard Frank Frankio Franko Fredegar Freuwin Fredegis Fredolin Fulbert Fulc Fulrad Gardo Garin Garo Garondo Gerebert Gerdo Gero Gerold Gerondo Gerric Gerse Gifemund Gisebod Gisebut Giselin Gishelin Giso Gisulf Godebald Godegisil Godemar Godun Goisfred Goldewin Gollo Gosebert Grifo Grimald Grimbald Grothar Gudring Gundeful Gunteram Gunteran Gunter Guntram Hagen Halinard Hartred Hertemut Hasso Heidewig Helinand Heribert Herinand Hildibrand Hildifons Hildigard Hildigrim Hincemar Huebald Hugo Hugomar Humbert Hunald Iago Ildric Imbert Inigo Isambard Isem Isembold Isengar Isengrim Iseren Isumbras Isundras Jago Joshere juncert Kint Lambert Largo Lebewin Ledeger Leudegar Leufred Leuteprand Leutard Loengrin Loherangrin Lothar Lotho luihelm Luitprand Lullo Luther Mallobaud Manswed Marculf Marderic Mardoric Margisern maric Marolph Marric Medard Meginard Meran Merovech Merro Nitard Nordebert Norebert Notgar Odagis Odagus Odegar Odelard Oderic Odo Odoacer Odoph Odoric Odelard Odemar Odovacer ogoric Olphilo Olpho Olpheric Olpheram ordered Orderic Orlit oseah Othello Otho Otto Ouen Paladin Pancoras Pantoleun Pepin Peregrin Piligrim Pippin Ponto Poppo Posco Radagast Radigis Ragenfred Raco Ranulph Regibrord Regimar Reginald Reginard Regiraban Remi Reumar Reumer Rewin Riben Ricaric Richeric Richomar Ridomar Rideric rinthoric Romuald Rosamund Rotegar Rotehad Roteric Ruderic Rudigar Rudiger ruothebern Rupert Samo Sculding Segimar Segis Sesebuth Shilderic Sicho Sigard Sigebert Sigemar Sigewulf Sigismond Sigiswulf Silaberic steinchela Suger Susera Swidbert sylveric Tassilo Tassolpho Taurin Teleman Telleman Tescelin Thal Thankemar Théamond Theudard Theudebert Theudegar Theudegaut Theudemar Theudenand Theuderic Theudolph Theuran Thingfith Thunand Thurisind Tilo Turpin Uffo Ulgar Ulger Varen Vigo Vilhelm Vilimar Viloric Waiofar Walcho Waldolan Walo Waloric Waltegaut Wam Wambo Wandregisel Wedeast Wendeling Werinbert Wibert Widustein wigis Wilibald willeran Wichoman Widimer Widuhad Wigelaf Wigolin Wigard Withibrord Withigis Wituric Wulsen Zwentibold Westron Names (Eriadorians, Hobbits) female:Adamanta Adelaide Agnes Alder Amanda Amaryllis Amethyst Angelica Ann Anni Annis Arabella Asphodel Aster Beguile Belba Bell Belladonna Bellissima Benita Beryl Berylla Beth Betsy Blay Bluet Brandy Camellia Camilla Caramella Celandine Chica Clara Cleva Coney Cora Dahlia Daisie Daisy Derry Dewberry Diamanda Diamond Donamira Donnamira Dora Duffy Effie Eglantine Elfsheen Emmy Esmeralda Fairleave Fanny Fawn Fawnwiddy Feather Gambly Gerda Gleefa Goldberry Goldie Goldilock Goldilocks Goldy Gwendolyn Hammy Hanna Heather Hedge Hild Hilda Hilde Holly Irma Isabella Isumelia Ivy Jenny Jessamine Julia Kate Kerry Laura Lavender Lea Lily Linda Lobelia Loblolly Lotus Margott Marigild Marigold Mary Maisi Maisy Marwe May Mayferry Meadow Mee Meg Melilot Melissa Meryn Mimosa Minna Minta Mirabella Miranda Molly Myrtle Niva Nira Nora Olive Olivia Osmunda Pansy Pearl Peony Peppa Pepper Pervinca Petunia Pimpernel Poppy Precious Primrose Primula Prisca Rosa Rosamund Rose Rosie Rowan Rubinia Ruby Rushy Salvia Sandy Sapphira Scarlet Shelley Silvi Snowfax Snowmane Snow-white Sunhood Sybil Taffy Tanta Tavla Tarla Thistle Thrush Tina Tubby Tully Tummy Walfa Whitelock Wicked Wild Willa Willow Win Windlore Windmane Wise-nose Wolfa Wrath male: Adam Aldie Alf Alfred Alfric Alfrid Alfward Alfwin Alger Aloin Alric Alwin Amaranth Andman Andwise Andy Anson Arfaxed Arn Ashhall Axeward Babbin Bair Bairhid Balbo Bân Barkwell Barley Barliman Barney Barry Barth Bartholomew Beechbone Behrin Ben Bern Bernar Beorh Bert Bilbo Bill Bingo Bisc Blanco Bob Boddin Bodo Bog Boingo Boingo Bork Bosco Bowman Brace Brando Briffo Brisso Brock Brusso Buck Bumpkin Bunce Bungo Cadro Carl Cavallo Chapster Chum Clark Cliff Cob Cober Cobman Colombo Cookie Cooper Cosimo Cot Cottar Cotter Curl Curt Dale Dan Doddle Dom Domar Drago Droggo Drogo Drudge Druggo Drusso Dudo Duran Durger Duroc Dwerrohámer Dwimorthane Ector Edric Effen Effo Elfstone Elged Elwin Erling Errol Fain Fairbairn Fairfax Fairly Falco Fallow Fang Fastroot Fenwick Fern Ferryman Fircomb Flamebeard Flaxen Folco Fox Fram Framson Frank Freddy Fro Frodo Gabbon Gaffer Galf Gam Gambly Gamwick Gamrich Gannon Geer Gerse Godfrey Geoff Gerald Gero Gerontius Giles Gip Godfrey Godwin Goldwin Golo Gollo Goodman Goodwin Gordo Gormandizer Gram Grannen Greyfax Greyhame Greymantle Griffin Griffo Grip Gruffo Guthwin Hal Halfast Halfred Halson Ham Hamfast Hamson Hardhand Harding Harry Hasso Hedric Helin Helm Hending Henry Herby Hob Hobson Hogg Hol Holf Holfast Holman Holting Horn Horry Howard Hug Hugh Hugo Huggin Iago Ian Ingold Inigo Ironfangs Jack Jacdaw Jago James Jeremy John Jolly Jon Jonathan Jones Julson Kali Kalimac Kember Kerry Ladro Langridder Lankin Largo Leaflock Len Lindenroot Lob Longo Longshanks Lotho Luther Lotto Lúcian Lucio Lumpkin Lurco Lurgo Mace Marcho Mardo Mark Marl Marler Marmaduke Marrer Mat Maxwell Meldin Merro Merry Michael midge Miles Milidexter Milo Mino Minto Mock Moff Morl Mongo Moro Mosco Mote Mott Mungo Mycroft Nahald Ned Nibs Nicholas Nick Nig Niggle Nimbletrot Ninko Nob Nod Norm Obo Odo Olo Orlando Ormond Orold Osmond Oswy Otho Otto Pablo Pad Paddro Paladin Parish Peobald Per Percy Peregrin Perkwell Perry Persuvious Pete Peter Philip Pinto Pip Pippin Pitt Pollo Polo Ponto Porto Posco Pott Primo Prospero Quickbeam Radi Rally Ran Ranugad Ranulph Rashbold Rayf Red Redhair Rello Ren Rob Robin Rod Roderick Rollo Romuald Ronshus Rory Rover Rowlie Ross Ruddy Rudi Rufus Rush Saddro Sam Samwís Samwise Sancho Scammer Sebastian Severin Sevin Shadowfax Sharpleaf Sherinford Sherl Sherlock Simon Smardo Smiley Squint Squirrel Stag Staideyes Stam Stan Stefan Stem Stuart Styb Swart Sweart Swertling Swinky Tadsworth Tallow Tanner Tavlo Ted Thebo Thoddo Thorn Thornsson Tídwald Tilo Tim Tirro Titmass Titus Tobias Tobold Toby Todmingle Toggle Togo Tol Toller Tolman Tom Tonto Tor Tosto Trahald Trevor Trumbold Tusk Uffo Ulno Vigo Weez Werlar Wesley Wesson Westlock Wilbur Wilcome Wilfred Will William Willie Wilner Wingfoot Winsterhand Wiseman Wistan Witbert Wolf Woody Woofey Wormald Wort Wulf Yar Category:Languages